Dragonball NA (Neo-Age)- The Awakening Saga
by SaiyajinNoOuji
Summary: R for gore and lang~ Chap 12 up- 110 years after GT, Vegeta has beaten Krell but how will he and Jin fair in the Room of Spirit and time? What about the girls? Will the Nexus seek revenge for a death of their own?!!Read and Review please!!
1. I'm like great-great-grand-dad?! Nahh...

Disclaimer~ Once again I don't own any of these characters unless it's an original one that is….anyways..  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ here again…I know for some of you that have read my other work, just to let you know I am still working on my other epic called "A Saiyajins Obsession" but obviously it is taking a little bit longer then expected…none the less it will get finished sooner or later. Anyways on with the current story!!  
  
OOO yea, before I forget, Vegeta jr and Goku jr will be referred to most of the time as Vegeta and Goku, also they are both 17 and are both juniors at Orange star high school.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
1.1 "I'm like Grand-dad?! Nah…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Football Field~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The sounds of hormone filled teenagers could be heard every where as many students made their way to their classes at Orange Star high school deep within Satan city.  
  
Two such students made their presence known as they seemed to be filled with extra testosterone due to their alien heritage as they seemed to be prone to enjoy there fights that they tended to attract.  
  
"You think your better then me don't you! You..you..freak!", a tattered looking boy spat as he treated what looked like a hurt shoulder. The person that stood before him that he was talking to just stood there with a slight frown on his face, eyes closed, and arms crossed.  
  
"Well answer me!", screamed the boy. Around the fighters the other students just merely watched and cheered hoping that they would see a fight. Everyone knew that the injured boy's girlfriend had a "thing" for one of the new guys that came to Orange Star high. Thus the scuffle finally took place after only a few days of there arrival. Wanting to prove to the new guy that no one took his girl from him, he was bound to make a point. Boy did he pick the wrong guy.  
  
Slowly opening his eyes and making eye contact with his so called opponent, the young man merely smirked and stated, "Yes."  
  
Not believing this guys cockiness; the injured boy merely stared at him in mild shock. Finally coming back to his senses after a few other students chuckled in obvious amusement on the new guys comment, he simply growled and cursed as he made another mad rush at him.  
  
"You bastard!", cursed the boy as he attempted to tackle the boy whose hair stood up like a deep black flame. With out much effort the other boy merely lifted his knee in a week strike to take down his opponent.  
  
All the other students around cheered as the foolish boy fell to the ground as his noise began to spew forth his warm blood.  
  
"Vegeta…you're going to get us in trouble…and we have only been here for a few days! Come on leave this guy alone.", begged his companion.  
  
"Goku…you worry to much…besides, I'm not the one who started it. I'm just finishing what this baka started.", coolly stated Vegeta. As he finished his statement to his friend he walked up to the downed boy and proceed to push him over to his back with his foot. He bent over with his usual smirk, which everyone who knows his family says he inherited from his great-great-grandfather, and simply said, "You need to learn about your opponent before you make a strike, or it could be fatal. Besides, about your girl, I could care less about her, so you don't have to worry about me, if that's the case."  
  
After that being said he merely got up and nodded to Goku. As the two made their way to there respective classes the other students parted a way for them and began to chat among them self's about the new guys along with helping the boy on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hallway~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You didn't have to humiliate him that bad Vegeta, you could have just restrained him instead of kneeing him in the face. I swear, you're like your grandpa from the stories I hear about him.", Goku said as he and his friend made their way to their first period class.  
  
"Goku you're making a big deal out of nothing, besides he should have known not to mess with me. Anyways, what happened is over with, lets just make sure were not late to class, my parents would kill me if they knew I was late. I just don't get why I can't be at home training." Vented the young saiyajin prince to his fellow warrior.  
  
"I know what you mean, I love training, especially when I hear stories about my grandpa Goku!", smiled Goku jr in Son fashion.  
  
"Well let's spar some at lunch, I hate being around these weaklings, but I guess there's not a whole lot I can do about it except keep up with our training.", sighed the prince as Goku and him sat at their desks.  
  
The first part of the day went uneventful for the two saiyajins. To Vegeta's good fortune, the boy who he take care of did not tell anyone about their incident seeing how there would be people saying that the young warrior was merely defending himself at the fight that had happened earlier in the day. As noon rolled about, Vegeta and Goku made their way to possibly their favorite part of the high school. The cafeteria.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cafeteria~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taking their place in line, the people that surrounded the two saiyajins could only whisper among themselves as news of what happened at the football field spread. With a look of annoyance, Vegeta merely scoffed at them and continued his conversation with Goku.  
  
"Well where do you want to spar at Vegeta? I don't know if this place has anywhere we can train at.", stated Goku as he grabbed one of each item, the lunch servers just stared at the young man before them as he pilled the food on his tray.  
  
With a sigh, Vegeta casually said to his not so bright companion, "Its easy, we'll just go to the gym." Looking around quickly making sure no one was paying them any attention, Vegeta leaned forward and whispered into his friend's ear, "We just wont go super saiyajin. Remember when we were at the Tournament and we went super? Well I don't think that would go all to well with anyone here, agreed?"  
  
Goku merely nodded as he made his way to the cashier with his mountain of food. The cashier did a double take on the amount of food that was before her, she quickly shook the shock from her and began to ring up the young man's order.  
  
"Twenty-two dollars and thirty four cents.", said the cashier.  
  
"NANI?! Heheh..hehe..", mumbled Goku as he had his hand behind his head and had a sheepish smile. He quickly turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta", whispered Goku. "Can I borrow a few extra dollars? I kind of sort of don't have enough. Please let me borrow some! I'm really really really hungry!"  
  
"I swear Goku, from the stories I hear about your great-great- grandfather, you're a spitting image of him.", replied Vegeta. With an annoyed sigh the young saiyajin jammed his hands into his jean pockets and pulled out a wad of money and handed Goku the amount he needed.  
  
Giving Vegeta the victory sign along with a cheesy smile, Goku paid for his meal and made his way to an empty table.  
  
Muttering to himself the saiyajin prince paid for his meal and sat at the table with his friend. 


	2. Smooth operator

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of this I wouldn't be were I'm currently at….  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ here once again. Well I hope that first chapter interested a few of you enough to keep on reading along with reviewing it. Well this chapter will deal with these two crazy saiyajins sparring in the gym and catching the eye's of two females… o.O mad crazy hijinks that you will not want to miss!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
1.1 "Smooth operators"  
  
  
  
As the two hungry saiyajins ate their meals, all the surrounding tables could only look in awe as the young man named Goku vacuumed everything on his plate in a matter of minutes. They also took in consideration that his friend Vegeta had the same amount of food but eat with a little bit more grace…hell a lot more grace. After 10 minutes not a single crumb was left behind as the two young warriors made their way out and to the gym.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Locker Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was a awesome meal Vegeta! I can't wait till we eat again!", Goku happily said as he changed into a old orange gi that his great-great- grandfather Goku used to wear when he was saving the world.  
  
"Do you always think with your stomach and do you ever stop eating?", enquired Vegeta as he got into his uniform from which his family members would say, his ancestor that he was named after used to wear all the time.  
  
"Not always…its just..It's just that food is so good!", stated the goofy warrior. "Besides I also think about fighting so that proves that I don't always think about food!", Goku replied in a matter-o-fact tone as he snapped on his weighted boots.  
  
With a roll of the eye's and a sigh, Vegeta just walked out to the main gym area. Goku quickly followed his sparring partner as they went out to the mats.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Main Gym~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seeing how they were the only ones visible in fighting gear, it granted both of them awkward glances and hushed giggles. Paying no attention to the other students Vegeta and Goku began a few warm up maneuvers on the mats.  
  
"We only have 30 minutes, so we you better make this good Goku.", spoke Vegeta as he put on his rather common smirk.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, I'm just hoping you can hang. You may come from a royal blood line, but from what I heard about your great- great-grandad was my ancestor would beat him up on a regular basis." countered Goku as he had his own game face.  
  
Talking a little bit to loudly, other students began to whisper and point to the two. Slowly but surely students began to gather in a large circle around the warriors. All the other students knew that one of them could fight, and this was the first time that they would see his friend fight as well.  
  
Taking a stance, Vegeta bellowed to his friend, "You ready?"  
  
"You know it", was the reply from Goku.  
  
As if they shared the same mind when it came to fighting, both warriors charged with unnatural speed at each other in a flurry of punches and kicks. The students just "ohh'd" and "ahh'd" as they witnessed this spectacle of martial arts mastery.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Girls Locker Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You ready for a little one on one Leann? You better be cause you know its going to be and you in the finals of the open marital arts tournament this weekend," asked a small framed yet well toned red headed girl."  
  
With a quick glance and a smirk, Leann simply tied her tennis shoes and lead the way to gym area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Main Gym~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After 10 minutes of their "sparring", Goku and Vegeta had every single person in the main gym area watching their session. Panting heavily, both of them looked like they had been in a street brawl, merely grinning at each other they once again rushed each other in another round of kicks and punches.  
  
"Hey Leann, what is everyone around?", grumbled the red head. "There taking up our practice space!"  
  
"Don't know, lets go find out", coolly replied her friend.  
  
As they walked up to the outer rim of the giant circle, Leann asked one of the students what was going on.  
  
"Hey Devon, what's going on?", asked the curious red head.  
  
"Oh, hey Sasha, its these new guys. They seem to be sparring I guess you can say, but its like nothing that I have seen. These guys are moving crazy fast! I can barely catch it when they kick and punch!", Devon replied dumbfounded  
  
Sasha gave Leann a question glance and they both pushed their way up front to see for themselves on what was going on. As they made their way through the crowd, they could hear people gasping along with grunts that seem to be coming from the center of the crowd.  
  
When they finally reached the front of the crowd both Sasha and Leann's jaw dropped as they saw these guys moving at insanely fast speeds doing techniques that they could not explain.  
  
Trying to stop Goku's rhythm, Vegeta did a sweep followed by two back flips and into a stance. Seeing that it gave him the space he needed to operate, he took this time to quickly plan his next move, although something caught his attention to the right of him. He glanced over and made eye contact with a raven-haired girl who seemed to be wearing a black gi.  
  
"Kami she's a looker!", Vegeta thought to himself as he examined her. She was at least 5'7", black hair that was put into a bun, and a pair of deep purple eye's that seemed to consume him. At that point, the next thing the prince knew was that he was flying back into the crowd as a fist connected to his left check.  
  
Sasha winced as she could practically feel that hit herself. Her friend Leann merely watched the one fighter that looked at her with an amused look on her face.  
  
"That had to hurt", giggled Sasha to Leann.  
  
"Something catch your eye Vegeta?!", taunted Goku with his big goofy grin on his face.  
  
Cursing himself for loosing concentration, Vegeta did a kip up and got back into his stance.  
  
"Lucky punch Goku! It won't happen again!", retorted Vegeta as a small shade of red crept to his cheeks as he was caught looking at the girl.  
  
Calming himself down, he slowly made his way back to Goku. As he made his way to him he quickly faked a punch to the side of his friends head in hopes that he would try to dodge it. As if expected, Goku tried to dodge it by moving his head to the side. With that, Vegeta smirked and made his attack by pulling the fake punch and hitting with a strong jumping uppercut to his friends jaw. Not expecting it Goku saw it to late and tensed up as the blow connected and sent him flying back.  
  
Wincing again, Sasha looked at Leann with a look of surprise. "Man, these guys are brutal to each other. I'm surprised that they haven't been stopped yet cause it looks like they are fighting each other for real!", exclaimed the red head.  
  
Slightly chuckling to herself, Leann merely added, "Maybe so, but that seems to be the better way to train. I mean, real combat is the best teacher. These two seemed to be very skilled for high school students. I think we should ask where they learned those moves."  
  
"Hell yea!", Sasha yelled with a smile.  
  
Stopping again after a round of ferocious attacks, Goku needed some space from Vegeta's barrage of punches. It seemed that little comment about something catching his eye really got him riled up.  
  
As Vegeta launched a quick jab, Goku anticipated that prince would follow through with an elbow. As if on cue, Goku ducked the elbow and concentrated his ki for a short little burst so he could push Vegeta enough to give him time to recover.  
  
Vegeta feeling the sudden rise of Goku's power level went wide-eyed. He looked down at Goku who had his palms to Vegeta's side and a smirk. Vegeta tensed for the attack and was sent flying back as the blow slightly knocked the wind out of him.  
  
Keeping his cool this time, he executed a one handed back spring and went to one knee. Keeping his eyes glued to his opponent he simply smirked.  
  
Goku thanking kami for his plan on working went to one knee as well and looked over the crowd. That is when he noticed the black haired girl that Vegeta was checking out and her friend. The tattered Goku made eye contact with the bubbly red head as she gave him a victory sign. Goku blushed slightly and put on a sheepish grin. As soon as he turned back he saw a fist flying straight at his face. As he went pale the fist stopped mere centimeters from his face as Vegeta stated.  
  
"Half an hour is up. I take it something caught your eye?", mocked Vegeta as he had his all to familiar smirk in place.  
  
Goku sighed and hung his head. Vegeta bent over and helped his friend up. As the crowd dispersed the two beat up saiyajins made there way the bleachers for a quick breather.  
  
As they sat down, they examined themselves to see how far the damage that they had caused each other was. As they both had their heads hung, they just let the air conditioning of the building hit their bodies along with their blood and sweat that dripped in mixed puddles.  
  
"That….wasn't…such a bad session. I tell you what though Goku, don't think that next time I'm going to let you go so easily next time.", panted the young saiyajin no ouji. With that being said, Vegeta leaned back and looked up to only be greeted by the raven-haired girl and her friend.  
  
Still somewhat embarrassed about being caught ogling over her, a slight blush once again made its way across his cheeks. Getting control of his emotions, he nudged his friend.  
  
"Ow Vegeta, I'm sore there! You didn't hav…", Goku was cut off when he noticed what Vegeta was getting his attention for. He put his Son like grin and greeted the two.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goku", happily greeted the saiyajin warrior as he extended his hand.  
  
Sasha responded with her own smile and shook Goku's hand. "Hi, I'm Sasha, and this is Leann. We saw your fight an—", Sasha was interrupted by the self proclaimed saiyajin prince.  
  
"It was a sparring session. Had it been a REAL fight, I don't think there would have been a crowd.", smirked the tattered warrior as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Well aren't we a tad bit rude", added Leann as she stepped forward in a defying demeanor.  
  
"I will let that slide, since you do not seem to be aware of who you are talking to.", countered Vegeta.  
  
Goku seeing how the situation was quickly getting out of hand stood up and butted in, "Umm, hehe..Sorry about Vegeta..he is a bit prideful…in any case, what brings you two over?"  
  
Leann staring at Vegeta for a few seconds more turned her direction to the other warrior. "Well we noticed in your FIGHT", emphasizing on the fight part to see what Vegeta's reaction would be, she was properly greeted with a glare that not to many received. Chuckling inward to herself she continued her conversation with Goku.  
  
"We noticed that you had some very advanced moves along with some moves that even we couldn't identify, and we were curious on where you learned them from?", questioned Leann.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, I learned it from my grandmother and Vegeta over here learned it mostly by himself, he would have learned it from his grandfather but he passed away before he was born, but then since he is part saiyajin like me so it kind of comes natural for him, thus we spar all the time getting stronger and learning each others technique when we beat each other up like we did today, so does that answer your question?", answered Goku.  
  
Had there been a record playing in the gym when Goku was giving his answer, it would have screeched to a painful halt as he finished his story. Both the girls stared blankly at him as where Vegeta merely cursed to himself and hung his head while shaking it.  
  
Both girls looked at each other and busted up laughing, as the thought of an elderly woman teaching him those moves that they saw them perform danced in their heads.  
  
"HAHA, that…is…so…adorable", Sasha squeezed through laughs.  
  
"I can see you're the joker between the two of you", added Leann as she covered her mouth and gasped for air.  
  
Goku just stared at the two of them with his natural dumb looked self and softly stated, "it's true though."  
  
Vegeta after hearing quite enough got up and dragged Goku off the bleachers and made his way to the locker room, as he passed the girls he said in frustration, "Don't mind him, he is a baka. We will see you around, I'm sure of it!."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Guys Locker Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ouch Vegeta, you didn't have to be so rough", Goku said as he held the part of his arm that Vegeta had dragged him by.  
  
"Smooth move baka, now what happens if they tell everyone what you said?! Everyone is going to think we are crazy!", yelled Vegeta as he began to change over.  
  
"Well I was just being honest. My parents said to always be honest, its better that way.", Goku innocently said as he began to change over as well.  
  
"You don't get it do you?", questioned Vegeta in a agitated tone. "You know we are not normal! You can't just tell anyone about us Goku! That was the whole purpose of us not going super, so we wouldn't get attention to us!"  
  
"OOOohhhhh, I get it.", was all Goku could say as his sheepish grin returned to him.  
  
Vegeta just let his head slam into the locker as he cursed about Goku and baka's and embarrassing themselves in front of two fine girls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note~ Well I know that chapter was a little bit longer then the first but its all good. I know you people want something to read so why not make it worth your time right? Well as you could see in that chapter both Vegeta and Goku jr made an impression to those two in their own saiyajin way. Wait till you see what happens in the next chapter…A date already for those two?? Who knows, mwahahah…..  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ 


	3. The perfect date is.....A Super Fantasti...

Disclaimer~ Blah Blah Blah yakiti smakiti…..  
  
Once again the great ~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ brings you another chapter of this new saga. This chappie will start to get the adventure part rolling in the terms of introducing the pending evil….OoOoOo.. o.O….anyways..here we go.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
"The perfect date is….A Super Fantastic fight???"  
  
  
  
After changing back to there regular cloths Vegeta and Goku finally made it their next class with a few seconds to spare. As they took their seats, the whispers once again commenced but only this time about there sparring during lunch hour at the gym.  
  
Once again things were uneventful for the two saiyajin warriors, even though they looked like they had been beaten with baseball bats, they had reassured the teachers that it had merely been sparring at lunch period. As the Final bell rang for the day, Vegeta and Goku made there way to their lockers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hallway~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well I would have to say that had to be one hell of a day Vegeta. Also, sorry about the whole embarrassing you in front of that one girl…what was her name?", questioned Goku as he pulled some books out of his locker.  
  
"Leann." Said a voice from behind them. Both saiyajins quickly turned around to see who said that and both were shocked to see the two girls from earlier in the day.  
  
"Hi again!" smiled Sasha as she looked at Goku.  
  
"You guys really scared us like that, but hi!" replied Goku as he put his hand behind his hand and smiled.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms as he nodded to the hyper active red head. He once again looked at the black haired girl known as Leann, making sure he wasn't too obvious in checking her out again he put on a scowl to make them think he was in deep thought.  
  
After absorbing her looks into his memory for a few seconds he gruffly asked, "What brings you two here?"  
  
"Well after the laughing episode from the gym, we still wanted to know where you learned those moves from. If you hadn't noticed when we stepped out into the gym in our training gear, we're also martial artists. Seeing you two spar earlier today intrigued us both, we also wanted to know if you wanted to join the martial arts club. Other then us two there aren't to many other decent fighters, so we think if better fighters would join, it may give us a boost in popularity thus creating more opportunities for us to compete. Would any of you be interested?"  
  
Before Goku could answer Vegeta put his hand up and casually remarked, "Goku and I are always up for a challenge, and if us joining may attract more people or what ever, then count us in. Secondly about our technique, it is somewhat private and is only taught to chosen few. We have the right to learn it because of our great-great-grand parents. Does that answer your questions or do you still inquire more?"  
  
With a devilish smirk Leann slowly leaned into Vegeta's ear and whispered, "I obviously saw you looking at me with some interest earlier today at the gym."  
  
With that said, a deeper shade of red infiltrated the face of the young prince. Earning a questioning look from his companion, he quickly shook it off and turned to Leann. Not wanting anyone to catch on to his embarrassment he meet her gaze and added his own smirk.  
  
"So what of it?" Vegeta confidently spoke as he picked up his book bag.  
  
"Well, myself and Sasha were also wondering if you two wanted to come with us this weekend to a open martial arts competition. Who knows, maybe you two could enter as well."  
  
"Oh really." Vegeta said as he motioned for Goku to follow as they left the school.  
  
"Yes really, so are you two interested or not? Or are you two both scared that you may not be as good as you think you are." Leann added in hopes to get a definite yes from the two fighters.  
  
"Sure, why not…see you two around." Was all the saiyajin no ouji said as he and his friend left for home.  
  
As Leann watched the two head off she turned to her friend who had her same bubbly expression as usual. With a simple nod and a smirk they both went of home as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kami's Tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All was not right from the view of Kami's tower. To any eye except for one it looked as if it was another average day, but to the guardian of earth all was not what it seemed.  
  
Dende had been watching these hidden events slowly unravel for the past few years and they would have gone unnoticed if he had not gone with his gut instinct those years ago.  
  
"Dende what is troubling you?" asked a concern Mr. Popo.  
  
"I'm not sure Mr. Popo, but something is happening on earth. I have been watching it carefully for the past few years and as I thought it is leading towards another time of despair and hurt…also I'm not sure what we are going to if this trouble is more then we can handle. We have no one left to help protect earth. Not even the might super saiyajins of long ago could defeat time as their old age took their lives." Was all that Dende could say as he leaned on his aged oak staff that had been passed down to him from the old guardian of earth. His ageless eyes washing over the surroundings of the planet that he was sworn to protect.  
  
"Oh kami?! Is it really that bad? I was rather enjoying the peaceful times on this planet. Should I make preparations of some sort Dende?" enquired Mr. Popo as he joined his old friend at the edge of the lookout.  
  
Dende could only bring back old memories of the old Z-senshi that once gave their lives to protect their beloved home against the likes of Freeza, Cell, and Majin Buu. But peaceful times have caused no more valiant warrior's of that kind to surface once again.  
  
Sighing deeply Dende decided that time was not on their side and that he could not wait any longer. He must go out and find the best fighters in the world and instill his teachings and along with the help of Mr. Popo, so that they may have a chance to save this world if it came down to it. Yes things were definitely going to get interesting with in the next few weeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note~ Hey all, yea I know this is short and it didn't even give you any idea on what the pending doom was but I will definitely write that in Chapter 4 so don't you worry. But what about Vegeta's interest, Leann? She seems to be quite the forward type, hehehehe. Well I hope you enjoyed this chappie even though like I said it was rather short, but stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragonball NA!  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ 


	4. It could always be worse....probably not...

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters or original idea's of this great series I would make series after series after series…..  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ here to bring you chapter 4 in the Awakening Saga of Dragonball NA(Neo-Age). Well like I promised here in this chapter the "evil" will rear its ugly head on the world and will cause some havoc. So please read and review my work and I will continue to pump out the chapters in this soon to be long epic of Extra-ordinary preportions!!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
"It could always be worse…. Probably not…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kami's Look Out~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dende sat in his chair as he was in deep thought. He had already come up with at least two candidates to try to enlist and knowing these two they wouldn't pass up this opportunity seeing how they look like the spitting images of the two main powers of the old senshi. The thing that plagued him though was the fact that they were still children.  
  
The guardian of earth had seen what battle had done to the saiyajin children of the past, they had no child hood of any sort and their parents had worried about them to no end. Sighing to himself he saw no other solution but to get these two and soon afterwards gather more fighters.  
  
"No, not yet." He muttered to himself. "I will find the others and then recruit those two. Let them enjoy what they have now."  
  
With that Dende made his way down to the world to began his quest.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Downtown East City~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a long day and still things had been anything but good. Ajax had just been given the news that his lease for his martial arts school had just expired, and 6 months earlier then expected! Sure, things hadn't been going to well but still, he knew that he could have gotten the revenue that was needed to keep his place open if they would have given him those 6 months.  
  
"Well, looks like its back the janitor scene for me." With a sigh Ajax threw the letter on the table and rubbed his temples as he sat in his lazy-boy. Hearing sirens outside he got up and made his way to his window.  
  
"What else could go wrong today." he muttered to himself.  
  
Not wanting to keep this frustration pent up, he decided he might as well go to his old dojo, go a few rounds with the punching bag and pack up all of his gear. Not wanting to get out of shape, he quickly put his running shoes on and decided a good run would do his thoughts well.  
  
As soon as he stepped outside he saw the smoke coming from the heart of down town. Knowing that his dojo was in that direction he made his way there with much haste. The thing he didn't know was that he was going to be involved in the biggest fight of his life.  
  
Ajax soon arrived to a barricade of police and fire fighters as he saw that the block that his dojo was at was up in a blaze. He soon grabbed another on looking pedestrian.  
  
"Hey, what the hell happened?!" asked Ajax as he could spot his dojo in flames.  
  
"I don't know…apparently there was some blast at the Capsule Corp. and the fire spread too quickly for the fire fighters to control." Answered the local man.  
  
"I just had to open my mouth earlier saying what else could go wrong." Thought a very angry Ajax. He could do nothing as he saw his better part of his life go up in smoke.  
  
Hours had passed and the fire's had been put out as night fell. The police took some last statements and went on their way. They had set up there police tape around the perimeter to signify a more thorough investigation would take place the next day.  
  
Ajax just sat at the corner deep in thought.  
  
"What do I have left." He softly spoke to himself. He truly did not have a whole lot in his name. This dojo was the last physical memory of when he had won the martial arts tournament 5 years ago. Even with all that success that old saying came back to bite him in the ass. "When you're at the top the only place you can go is down" and that he did. First off with him getting arrested on a bum rap. After that the bad publicity had gotten out of hand and then all of his endorsements didn't want to have anything to do with a common crook. That's where the idea of the dojo came in. It was the best idea that he could come up with after he had spent a year as a janitor.  
  
With a sudden shake to his head, Ajax stood with a frown on his face, he angrily said to himself. "I can't act like this damn it! I'll just regroup and come up with another plan. I've been through worse so I know I can get through this! Someone always needs protection, I bet I could find a job as a bodyguard or something…yea, that's it! Besides, what else could go wrong tonight." with a new sense of pride Ajax made his way, making sure that he wouldn't be spotted, into his destroyed dojo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside of the Dojo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zakren had to hurry in his mission. He had a limited time to the best of his calculations before the earthling authorities would be back. The first part of the plan had been a success. Now was the second part of it. Get into the building known as Capsule Corp.  
  
He knew that if he didn't get the required material for his master, that things would more then likely end up with him being recycled. Just the mere thought of the process sent shivers into his body.  
  
Getting back to business he was in the little building that had gotten burned that was right next to the objective. Flexing his hands, his claws extended even more. He then began to dig his way through the stone. He knew that more then likely he would run into the humans, but he knew that no human could beat him. As he continued to claw his way into the building he was unaware of the current owner that was starting to make his way into the his building.  
  
As Ajax made his way into the rubble of his dojo, he could faintly hear the sound of scratching that was coming from one of the dark corners. Slowly he made his way to the sound in the dark, stopping periodically so his eyes could get used to the dark, he accidentally stepped on a piece of fallen beam and cracked it.  
  
Zakren quickly turned around as his keen sense of hearing picked up on the sound. He knew someone was in here. Ceasing his work he quickly made his way through the shadows into the other side of the building.  
  
Ajax swore he saw something fly across his path to the other side of the dojo. Taking a stance, he wasn't sure what to expect but he did know that he was going to stop it if it tried to attack him or run away.  
  
Peering to the entrance, Zakren examined the human. He didn't look much like a threat and chances were he would fall like all the others that stood in his way. Smirking with his disfigured face, he slowly crept out to the opening. He would have some fun tonight. He couldn't remember the last time he skinned a human. With that last thought he confronted his prey.  
  
Thinking it was all a hallucination; Ajax continued to look around his place until he noticed something from the corner of his eye. He quickly backed away as he saw what was in front of him. He quickly cursed himself again as he had said earlier, "what else could go wrong" he was going to make sure that he erased that phrase from his memories seeing how it was getting him into trouble as of late, but now he had to concentrate on his task of beating this over grown science experiment.  
  
The creature before him looked as if it consisted of patched flesh. He noticed the giant claws that were made visible due to the shining of the moon through the door and broken windows and he did not feel like experiencing the pain that they would bring.  
  
"What the hell are you?!" boomed Ajax as he began to get into his fighting mood.  
  
"Your demise little earthling, now be good and be quite while I add your skin to my own." It said as it cackled in the night.  
  
"Like hell you will you bastard!" roared the mighty human as he took his opponent by surprise by rushing him.  
  
Not expecting this human to actual stay and fight, Zakren was shocked as the little human knocked the wind out of him. He did not expect his opponent to move this quickly either. Gathering his wits, he used the momentum created by the attack by falling to his back and kicking the human off of him in a combined roll.  
  
Ajax landed with a thump in the rubble, as he didn't count on the creature to counter in that manner.  
  
Shaking the effects of the landing out of his head, he quickly got up and stared down this freak of nature.  
  
"I tell you what asshole, I have had a real bad day and I think you're the perfect chance for me take out my aggression." Remarked Ajax as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
Zakren laughed in an unnatural distorted way as he heard the human's comment.  
  
"You humans are nothing compared to me! I was created by my master which in turn makes me vastly superior to the likes of you!" with out wasting a moment, Zakren took this chance to start his advancement.  
  
Coming in with a quick jab, Zakren began to extend his claws in his other hand. Ajax quickly dodged to the side as he brought his knee up to the creature's stomach. Earning a mere grunt he was rewarded with an elbow to the back of the head. As he fell to his knee's he caught a slight glimmer of something swooping straight for his head, with out hesitation he rolled to the side to get his composure.  
  
"It wont do you any good human, you can't beat me." Gurgled Zakren as he brought his hands together to expose all of his claws.  
  
"The hell I can't you over grown piece of shit!", spat out Ajax. He was really getting mad over this thing's over confidence, if it was anything he couldn't stand it was cocky bastard's such as this one.  
  
Zakren decided that he wanted to have as much fun as he could get out of this human so he decided to blow this human's limbs off one by one. He began to get in his other stance as he began to charge his ki. His outer shell began to slowly glow a bright green as he readied his attack.  
  
Ajax knew what ever this thing was up to it was not going to be good for his health, so he decided to not give him a chance to finish what ever he was doing. With that last thought he grabbed a metal pipe from the ground and charged the beast.  
  
Grinning to himself, Zakren extended his right claw out towards the direction of the oncoming attacker. With a roar he let loose his attack.  
  
Ajax saw the green energy attack fly in his direction, as it made its way towards him, he could sense its raw energy emanating from around it. With split decision thinking, he quickly rolled to the side, as it whizzed past him by mere inches, he continued his attack. As he continued his assault, he heard an earth-shaking boom come from behind him along with a gust of wind. Not wanting to get caught off guard, Ajax continued on.  
  
Raising the metal pipe over his head he let it slam down on the creatures arm only to have it bend around it. Staring at the bent piece of metal, he was greeted with hard upper cut by Zakren's left fist. As the force was great enough to lift him off the ground, Zakren grabbed the human's right leg with his other arm and proceeded to bring the weak fighter crashing into the ground.  
  
Ajax could feel the breathe leave his body as his back made contact with the many shards of debris that littered the floor. He had never been hit that hard in his life, even when he competed in the world martial arts tournament he had never. Trying to gather his thoughts he was suddenly picked up from the ground violently as he was now eye level with the thing.  
  
"Told you, you pathetic thing. Now its time for you to die!" screeched Zakren as he brought one of his clawed hands up to make the killing blow.  
  
Feeling the adrenaline pump through him as this could be his final breathe, Ajax reeled back his right hand for his last chance of leaving with his skin intact. Literally.  
  
Enjoying in his fun, Zakren began to cackle with glee, as he would get to feed on fresh meat. Enjoying himself a little too much, he reared his head back as he let his laughter fill the nights air. At that point, Ajax punched for all he was worth into the throat area of the beast.  
  
Completely caught off guard, Zakren dropped the human, as he could no longer breathe. Stumbling backwards, he began to glow again. Ajax seeing the familiar glow decided to not let this thing live. Yelling his frustrations out load he began to pummel the beast, not in a martial arts way but in mere survival.  
  
Ajax could feel his knuckles cracking against the surprisingly hard shell of the creature. He could feel his hands begin to swell from the many blows that were falling on his opponent. At this point in time though, Ajax didn't care. He was tired, he had no future, and his life was in ruins.  
  
"Damn it! Fucking die you bastard! Just die!!" screamed the enraged human as he continued to beat Zakren to a mushy paste for the next 5 minutes.  
  
Sweat dripped from Ajax's face as he began to gasp for air. His knuckles burned with pain as the bones had broke after the first 2 minutes of constant bashing, but he persisted on to make sure that he was the winner. Finally looking down at his work, he nearly vomited as he saw the messy remains of the creature's head. It was then that he finally noticed that he was covered in the things blood. Sliding of the remains. He slowly lifted himself off the ground, as he began to walk out he was greeted by several police officers with their weapons drawn.  
  
"Stop right there! Put your hands behind your head and lay on the ground! Now!" commanded one of the officers.  
  
"You go to be kidding me…" muttered Ajax as he complied with the officers.  
  
As the officers rushed to him he began to think that maybe he could get some sleep while he was incarcerated, but then came the thought of the blood that he was covered in and the mutilated corpse that inhabited his dojo.  
  
"Great." He thought, it looked like a long night of interrogation and paper work.  
  
As he was transported to the police station he let his head lean against the cool window. Thinking silently to himself, "What else could go wrong." Unbeknown to him, a lot more was planned to go wrong in his near future along with everyone else in the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note- Well I want to say thank you for my first set of reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this chappie!! Well what do you think of the third member of the new senshi? He just can't get a break. Well the next chapter should bring in another member of the new senshi along with another run in with the evil…What is this evil? Muted zombies? Aliens? Who knows…well I do…but you know what I mean! Well see you all next chappie!!  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ 


	5. Techno Super Punch Out Megamix!!

Disclaimer~ You know what I'm saying…I'm just kicking it…  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ here once again….well chapter 4, I thought was pretty good….well chapter 5 will be about another member joining the new senshi..maybe even a few more encounters between Vegeta and Goku jr. and there new interests. So keep it real and read read read and review review review!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 5  
  
"Techno Super Punch Out Remix!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mui-shi Temple~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dark. The dark was my only place to relax and to be myself. Just my music and I. It felt good to get away from the rest of the clan members. All they talked about was the greater good of the clan and of honor. Now don't get me wrong, I'm all about honor and the greater good, but damn. Don't they think of anything else?  
  
I should have known what I was getting myself into when I joined these guys a year back. They saw me as a valuable asset to their cause, I saw them as a good opportunity to hone my own skills. Well I'm glad one of us came out the winner. About the only honing I get is when I serve them their food and wash their cloths. I snicker at myself when I think about it. Me a first class fighter and I'm stuck cleaning some bums underwear.  
  
They say I have to earn my way to be granted the honor of their teachings. Well I say crap on that. I need action bad. I've been secretly training myself while being careful that I didn't get caught, cause if I did. I would be out of a home in a heartbeat.  
  
Then again while I think about it. This isn't much of a place to live. Hell, why not. I think its time I blow this popsicle stand.  
  
With that thought Jin gathered his only belongings; A old backpack and his boom box. It was time that he got heard. As Jin made his way down the corridor to the main hall he still got the same looks from time to time that he used to get when he first arrived. It wasn't easy being the only humanoid wolf in a clan full of humans. It didn't matter to him. They all knew about their codes and protocols so if they had anything against Jin they kept it to themselves.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Jin thought. As he pushed open the double doors. The laughter and chatter that filled the main hall, which was only granted access to the most prestige of the clan members, stopped to an eerie silence.  
  
"Jin, what are you doing here?! You know very well that you are not allowed in here! Leave at once!" Demanded the head monk known as Devenon.  
  
Jin simply put his belongings on the ground as he stepped forward. He came up to the end of the large table, which the members occupied and merely stated.  
  
"I come here to let you know that I do not believe I have been given the proper respect that I have deserved. Nor have I been given the proper training I desire. So with this I ask that you teach me now or I leave this god forsaken place."  
  
With looks of out rage the other members quickly stood as they took their stances of ancient fighting.  
  
With a small smirk, Jin backed away slowly towards his belongings.  
  
"I see that its going to be a little harder to convince you all then I thought…well if that's the way you want it…hang on." Said Jin.  
  
Jin slowly bent down while not taking his eyes of the other monks as he picked a CD out of his backpack and put it in his boom box. The bass filled speed of techno thumped through the temples most sacred of areas as one of Jin's favorite speedcore songs mixed in.  
  
Cracking his neck and his knuckles, Jin fell into his self taught stance as he put his right hand forward and beckoned for the other monks to make their move. Letting the rhythm of the song set the tempo of the fight the monks charged at full force.  
  
Jin not wanting to waste time rushed forward as the first 2 that made their way to him, dodging their synched punches, he ducked and gave them a punch each in their stomachs. As they hunched over gasping for air he jumped with his elbows digging into their faces.  
  
As he landed on the table he spotted 3 more of the lackeys coming for him, 1 down the middle of the table and the other 2 on either side of him. Grinning to himself, Jin ran towards the monk in the middle with his right hand cocked back in the look of a haymaker. As he loomed closer he threw the punch towards the attacker. As the monk began to move in a blocking pattern, Jin pulled the punch quickly turned and fell on his hands as he greeted the monk with a mule kick into his chin.  
  
With blinding speed Jin quickly got up and came around with a left spinning kick to the monk that was still flying through the air and landed with a loud crunch against a pillar. The wolf like warrior quickly spotted the two other monks flying towards him from either side with a jump kick.  
  
As they neared closer to him the music soon picked up in tempo as did his adrenaline for the fight. He soon jumped towards the monk to the right of him as he flew in with a ferocious punch to the face. As that lone victim was sent flying into a chair. The other monk landed right on the table facing the back of Jin.  
  
"Got you now freak!" growled the monk as he grabbed the top part of Jin's gi. With a small grin, Jin quickly jumped in the air and came straight down while kicking the monks legs out from underneath him. As Jin landed in the push up position, he quickly rolled to his back and rammed his foot in the monks face as he lay on the table stunned.  
  
As blood came pouring out of the monks face, Jin barely got the glimpse of a chair coming straight down onto his head. Rolling out of the way, he side kicked the attacker's knee earning a howl of pain as the knee was blown out. Scrambling up to survey the area, he noticed that the rest of the fighters were behind Devenon.  
  
"You brought this upon yourself! I just wanted to learn from what I heard was a highly respected clan of warriors! Ha! I laugh at your clan, this has been the biggest waste of time in my life, so I leave you now. I don't want to hurt all your "warriors"." Jin spat as he made his way to his gear. He shut off his boom box, picked up his belongings and made his way out to the harsh cold weather of the Zubrizubri mountain range.  
  
"Well that was one hell of a good bye." Thought the warrior as he headed out to the unknown.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note~ I know this chapter was pretty short, but I just wanted to introduce another character. The next chapter will be pretty cool, I promise!!! ^_^v well I will keep pumping out these mutha's as fast as I can so till next time! Peace!  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ 


	6. The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly.

Disclaimer~ You know the deal-io….  
  
  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ here once again kiddies…Well now that you have the insight of another member to be recruited into the new senshi, its time we start the real good stuff! You know what it is…the actual PLOT!!!! SUGOI!!! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and now on with the story!!  
  
p.s. Just to let you all know, there are more then 1 Capsule Corps. Buildings in the world…. the one that was attacked by Zakren was just one of the main R&D ones. Now on with the story!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 6  
  
"The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Underwater Base~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It had been three days and still no word about Zakren. Xeno knew that if he didn't give a report to the master with word of success that things were bound to turn ugly. This mission was supposed to be simple but obviously there were complications.  
  
As Xeno pondered his course of action the doors to his domicile slid open with a hiss as one of his minions knelt before him.  
  
"Any word yet?" Xeno asked in his monotone voice. He was far more worried then it sounded but to show weakness in front of your troops was unbecoming of any military officer.  
  
"We have word that he was killed my lord. Reports say that the first phase of the plan went accordingly but apparently he was found as he was making his way into the building. There was battle and he was defeated." Reported Krell, one of Xeno's top warriors. It was known that Krell did not approve of Zakren being chosen to fulfill this mission. It was quite clear that he was very pleased with the news of Zakren's demise.  
  
"Any confirmation on who defeated Zakren? I find it hard to believe that a mere human could have beaten him in combat." Enquired Xeno. This was not good. There were no reports of any humans that could beat any of the minions. He only had 2 more days until he had to report to the master.  
  
"Reports say that it was a human my lord, although if this is true then he is no ordinary man. Please allow me the honor to tear this human apart and complete the mission." Commented Krell.  
  
Spinning on his heal he Xeno confronted Krell. "Rise."  
  
As Krell stood from the ground, he was given the chance to stretch to his full height. Standing at 7'2" he was one of the first foot soldiers to be transported to earth. Unlike Zakren, he was not created from a test tube. He was a natural inhabitant from the nexus.  
  
His smooth skin reflected a variety of colors as the lights danced there way around him. His extruded jaw and pure white eyes twitched in sync as he waited for his next command. Flexing his muscles unconsciously he hoped that he would be sent to finish the task that Zakren had failed. Also in hopes, that he would run into what or who ever beat him. It had been to long time since he had a real challenge. Everyone knew that his kind were the best warrior's in the known universe, he welcomed to see what this universe could offer. Even though he was part of the lowest class of warrior's he was still feared through out the cosmos of his own area.  
  
"Go, finish the task that Zakren failed. Destroy anything that gets in your way. We cannot afford another failure. Understood?!" said Xeno as he peered into the unreadable eye's of the giant before him. With a sadistic smirk, Krell bowed as he swiftly made his way out.  
  
Xeno slowly made his way to the window as he peered out to the outskirts of their base. They had been transporting foot soldiers for the past few months but the process had been taxing. That was the purpose of getting into this building called Capsule Corps. They seemed to be the leading technology of this planet and they just so happened to have the material that will help quicken their task. As he was in deep thought he had hoped that this was just a freak accident in the demise of Zakren and that it would not escalate into anything more. With that he returned to his duties to teach the new born creations of his master in the arts of their fighting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capsule Corps: Home of Vegeta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Saturday morning. It was the day that Vegeta and Goku would meet up with the girls at the open tournament and possibly compete. It had been a long time since they both had competed in front of a crowd. After the last time when they were both 7 at the worlds martial arts competition they didn't think it was a good idea to expose them selves so much.  
  
Vegeta slowly checked his alarm. With the red numbers glowing 4:27am he had cursed himself for over sleeping. He had heard all the stories about his great-great-grand father that he was named after and he wanted to become even greater. His great-grand father Trunks had talked about his tales of his younger days of fighting but they paled in comparison to Vegeta sr. stories.  
  
His grand father was not really a fighter like the others; he concentrated more on brains then brawn. Vegeta jr's father was the same way, now he loved his father very much but he was quite the opposite seeing how he had the fiery temper of a royal saiyajin elite. Also the thirst of combat was strong in Vegeta. Always wanting to spar, he had spent his better part of his upbringing doing just that with Goku.  
  
Unlike the Vegeta and Goku of the past the present versions were like brothers. Sure they had their arguments and one annoyed the other more so but hey, didn't all brothers act like that?  
  
Finally getting into his blue spandex, which he found in the darkest part of the attic, it had been his great-great-grand dads when he was still alive. Wanting to make him proud by continuing the great legacy of the saiyajins he donned this uniform with pride. Slipping his white boots and his white gloves he made his way out to his "secret" place by slipping out of his window and flying off into the new born morning sky.  
  
He had found this place when he and Goku were around 11. They would have there sessions here where they could be free to go super saiyajin and have it out. Now it was different. Just a few days ago he had found some old capsules in another run in the attic to see if he could find anything else his ancestor used back in the day. He wasn't sure what it was but chances are his parents would not condone it. They were worried about everything he did that was related to martial arts. Trying to normalize him, it had hurt Vegeta a little to see his own flesh and blood deny their royal heritage as rulers of the Saiyajin Empire.  
  
Finally getting to his destination he began a few warm ups. After a few moments he opened his hand to reveal the old capsules.  
  
"Capsule 13 huh? Well let's see what gramps used this for." Said Vegeta as he pushed the capsule button and threw it to the clearing. With a loud boom a giant dome like structure was visible threw the smoke. Earning a curious glance, Vegeta slowly made his way to the object before him  
  
"What the hell is this?" he thought as he walked to what appeared to be a door to the giant dome. As he looked inside the window, he noticed that there were a few pilot chairs with some consoles in front of them. Along with that he noticed the main machinery in the middle. It was circular in shape and reached the very top of what appeared to be a spaceship. It to seemed to be filled with buttons and what not. With a grin Vegeta opened the door and examined further.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Son's Household~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Son Goku was sound asleep dreaming about the wonderful foods that his parents cooked for him throughout his whole life. As he came upon a part in his dream with him about to sink his teeth in a giant turkey he was abruptly awakened by an all to familiar ki level. He and Vegeta were so close that the slightest increase in their power could be felt no matter where they were. With this Goku groggily looked at his clock.  
  
"4:30?? Ohhh…Vegeta what are you doing up so early?" mumbled Goku as he put his pillow over his head. Sighing deeply to himself, Goku slowly got up from his bed. Knowing that today was Saturday, Vegeta was more then likely getting ready for there more then likely match today at the tournament, so he was probably getting in some last minute training. Not wanting to lag behind and be the slacker, Goku quickly changed into his orange gi and weighted clothing. Not even eating breakfast, he knew that there were larger quantities of food and Vegeta's house. Writing a quick note to his parents, Goku left for the new morning sky to his friend's ki.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vegeta's "secret" spot~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Checking the whole layout of this structure he was in, Vegeta had found out this place was complete with 2 sleeping quarters, a full restroom facility, and small kitchen. Now the time to see what the main purpose of this "ship" really was.  
  
Making his way to the main console in the middle of the ship. Vegeta could feel the closing ki of his friend. With a small grin he thought that Goku must have felt him take flight earlier in the morning and wanted to see what he was up to. Continuing his way to the main area, he stopped in front of the console.  
  
"Deploy bots, increase gravity, decrease gravity, emergency shutoff.." read the new saiyajin no ouji. With a smirk he decided to deploy these bot things.  
  
"BOT LAUNCH INITIATED. PLEASE VERBALY SPECIFY DIFFICULTY LEVEL BETWEEN 1 TO 10." Stated the ships computer with its monotone female voice.  
  
Vegeta thinking, decided he would see what was so special about these things.  
  
"5 will do." Replied Vegeta as he simply crossed his arms. He was startled as multiple hissing sounds were heard all around him as side panels began to rise to reveal 4-foot metal figures. As the doors finished, the sound of energy could be heard crackling as the bots came to life. As they slowly began to levitate off the ground, they soon gathered there way around the saiyajin no ouji.  
  
As Vegeta examined these bots, he could hear the faint sound of whirling coming from the bots. Waiting a few more minutes the bots still did not seem to do anything. With an annoyed look he decided he would get rid of these pieces of scrap metal. He extended his hand and began to focus his power to the front of it. Grinning to himself he let loose the moderate sized blast at one of the bots. With out warning the blast bounced right back at Vegeta but only bigger and faster.  
  
Wide eyed, Vegeta quickly dodged out of the way as the blast made its way past his head a bot that was behind him. As it bounced off the bot it came back from the rear to him. As it increased in speed he began to figure out what these bots were used for.  
  
"Shit gramps, you sure do know how to train to the extreme." Commented Vegeta as he began to dodge the unpredictable blast.  
  
Vegeta had never had to dodge like this before. Every time he would go to a different part of the large craft the bots would follow him with him always being in the middle. After a few moments Vegeta began to get annoyed. Not sure how to stop it he flared up his ki as he phased out of the middle and to the near wall. As he waited for the blast to get closer he extended his right hand while holding it with his left for support. He quickly gathered energy and waited for the blast to come.  
  
As the bots sensed that not all of them could surround its target it began to bounce the ball of energy between them and finally releasing it towards its trainer with great speed. As it made its way to Vegeta, he let loose his own counter attack. As the two sources of energy collided the young prince was locked in a powerful battle of power.  
  
With the increased speed of the first ki blast, it had also increased in power. As Vegeta began to pump more energy in his blast he could feel the sweat begin to form on his brow. With one final push of energy both blasts cancelled each other out in an explosion of power. As the saiyajin warrior covered his eyes he deftly stood his ground as the craft experienced its first shock wave in nearly 50 years.  
  
Panting heavily Vegeta finally lowered his arm to his side. Standing for a few seconds he began to wipe the sweat from his face as he made his way to the main control panel.  
  
"I've never had to struggle so much to stop a blast in my life. Even when fighting Goku. You sure did train yourself to near death." With this thought Vegeta made the resolve that he would continue the style of training that his ancestor had used and he would once again light the way for the saiyajin race to be known if any where, here on earth.  
  
"HEY VEGETA! YOU ALL RIGHT?!" yelled Goku as he came in running from outside.  
  
With a jump, Vegeta turned around and gave Goku a death glare as his friend had just scared the living hell out of him.  
  
"Goku, don't you ever do that again!" fumed an angry prince.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, I felt you struggling with something and I thought you may have been in trouble."  
  
"I can take care of myself, besides as you can see I'm fine." Replied Vegeta.  
  
"Well in any case, what is this place Vegeta?" asked a curious Goku.  
  
"It's something my great-great-grand father used back when he used to train. So far I've only tried out the bots. It seems if you activate them they surround you, then you fire a blast at them and it's bounced between them. When my blast hit it, it got faster and stronger. I guess he used it to increase his speed and toughness. The struggling you must have felt was when I phased out of the middle and fired another blast at my original one, I had to pump some more energy so I could cancel it out." Explained Vegeta as he continued to look at the council.  
  
"What else can it do Vegeta?" mumbled Goku as he still had yet to completely awaken.  
  
"Don't know, I was about to try the gravity option before you came running in. Care to try it out with me?" enquired Vegeta as he hit the main power button.  
  
"Sure" said Goku with his big goofy grin. The thought of trying out some new training techniques did the trick in waking him up. As he stood there as patient as he could the one question that was in his head began to fight its way out to words.  
  
As Vegeta got the main power on, a small 1 with a x next to it made its self visible on a little screen to the left of the main power button. Along with that a numeric keypad also made its presence known when its green background lights lit.  
  
Typing 10 in the council, Vegeta stepped back and waited. Slowly he could see strange heat waves appearing in the air as he heard the hum of the engines work there magic. All of a sudden the air around him began to get heavier to breath, he could feel a great weight as his body began to weigh 10x its natural weight. Although it wasn't much harder to walk around he did notice the difference.  
  
"Wow Vegeta! I can feel the difference! How high can it go?!" asked a excited Goku.  
  
"Don't know, lets find out." Replied Vegeta with a grin.  
  
As Vegeta increased the gravity to 150, he and Goku braced themselves for the after effects. Slowly there bodies began to feel heavier then before. Now feeling the effects of 150x earth's gravity, Vegeta slowly made his way towards Goku.  
  
With gritted teeth he spoke to his long time friend.  
  
"Want to try and spar? That is if you can handle it?" challenged Vegeta, as he stood hunched due to the extreme gravity.  
  
Slowly backing away with shaky knees, Goku smirked as he attempted to get into his fighting stance.  
  
Returning with his own smirk, Vegeta dropped into his stance as well.  
  
Both young warriors staring the other one down, they both lunged forward to each other only to feel them selves both get off balance and tumble down next to each other.  
  
"I…think…we need to get used to his first Ve…Vegeta." muttered Goku as he rubbed his bottom.  
  
With embarrassment creeping on his face Vegeta attempted to stand but found it extremely difficult. "I think you may be right..."answered an annoyed prince as he continued his battle of standing up. Finally making it up he made his way to his friend slowly as he tried to avoid another fall. After making it after several minutes, he extended his hand towards his friend, bracing himself for the effects of the other saiyajin pulling himself up, Vegeta leaned back to counter the weight.  
  
With grunts filling the chamber, both warriors struggled but accomplished the task. Making his way over to the controls, Vegeta returned the gravity to normal. With a sigh both men were glad that they were back to their normal weight.  
  
Grinning his normal dumb self, Goku finally had to ask the question that had been on his mind so far this whole morning.  
  
"Vegeta…Do you have any food?! I missed breakfast cause I wanted to see what you were up to so early so I didn't eat at my house, so do you think we can get something to eat?" sheepishly asked Goku as he put his hand behind his head.  
  
Expecting this Vegeta merely chuckled to himself as he made his way out of the gravity room. With Goku quickly following, he pressed the button that would shrink it back down to its capsule like form.  
  
"I'm a little hungry myself, so lets go." Stated Vegeta as he looked up at the sky. "Looks like it's around 5:30 right now, we have about 5 and a half hours till the tournament. Let's get something to eat and just chill till we are ready to go, sound good?" continued Vegeta as he palmed the capsule that held their new piece of training equipment.  
  
"MmmHmmm MMMhmmm MMhhmmmm!!" was all Goku could say as he smiled like a 5 year old kid. With that, the two warriors made their way back to Capsule Corps for a very extensive breakfast.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~North Land Desert~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey boss, take a look at this." Said a small scruffy looking piggy as he handed his binoculars to a large bear with facial scars all over his body.  
  
"Well well well. Looks like another victim has stepped into our territory, lets go make this gentleman feel welcome boys." Replied the giant bear as he let loose a chuckle.  
  
With that being said, 5 individuals make their way in capsule cars to this intruder.  
  
Smirking to himself, Krell had spotted the band of humans before they had seen him. Hoping that they would cross his way, he was getting quite anxious to cause some carnage. He continued his way to his goal. It would only be a few more hours and he would have success upon this mission.  
  
After a few moments, the band of desert pirates stopped in front of their target. The man was big, nearly as tall as the bear. As the gang unloaded their vehicles, they began to surround the large man wielding weapons.  
  
The leader stepped forward as the gently patted the large club into his hand as he spoke to their visitor.  
  
"Hello there friend. I believe you are on our property, and for that is a insult to us. Now we may over look this if you were to give us some compensation so if you don't mind, please hand over any valuables and we may let you go." Said the giant bear as the rest of his group grinned all around the giant bald man.  
  
With speed not imaginable the bear's head was punched off as the giant man wore a demonic smirk as him and the rest of his body was covered with the supposed leader's blood. Licking the blood that covered his face, Krell began to laugh as systematically ripped the limbs off the other bandit's bodies as they attempted to escape.  
  
As he finished he decided that the killing of these worthless beings would tie him over until he had a real challenge. With that Krell lifted up from the ground as he made his way to his mission objective from the skies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note~ Well I had to decide where to stop and I thought this would be a good place. Well looks like veggie and goku have found the gravity machine, wonder how they will use that?? o.O In anycase the next chapter will be about the little tournament that they are going to and all the crazy wacky things that happen. Hope you liked this chapter and continue to read and review!  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ 


	7. Fight Club

Disclaimer~ I do not own DBZ but I do own a Vegeta action figure so OOOO RIGHT!!  
  
  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ back at it again for you wonderful people. Well I want to try and keep this chapter a secret till you read it but it should be kind of predictable. In anycase hope you enjoy it!!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 7  
  
"Fight Club"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vegeta Household~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Groans of delight could be heard in the building known as Capsule Corps. As Vegeta and Goku finished their 10th plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, French toast, and cereal. As both warriors gave each other a satisfying look they summoned a servant bot to clean their mess as they made their way to the living room.  
  
As they sat on the large leather couch Vegeta looked at the clock and saw that they had more then enough time before the tournament. His thoughts were interrupted as Goku nudged him in the side.  
  
"What is it." Gruffly asked Vegeta as he switched his glance from the clock to the other saiyajin besides him.  
  
"Well Vegeta, I know we have a few hours before the tournament but do you think we could leave early? I kind of want to look around at the place were its held at. I heard it was going to be at North city and I have never really been there so can we go early??" asked Goku as he had his normal son fashion smile.  
  
With a roll of his eyes Vegeta merely sighed as he replied, "I suppose. Do you have your gear with you?"  
  
With another sheepish grin Goku simply stated, "Well I was just planning on wearing my gi."  
  
With a light chuckle Vegeta made his way upstairs as his companion just stared at him with a curious look. "You know Goku you may be a exceptional fighter but you have thee worst sense of fashion." Finished, Vegeta as he went to his room to gather his backpack with his casual cloths.  
  
Coming back down from upstairs, both warriors ventured outside and took to the sky to North City.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~East City~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Berny had been sent out to inspect the supposed homicide that happened a few days ago. They still had the guy who did it in custody, he kept on saying that it wasn't human but a thing that was already like that which he killed. There were a lot of nuts in the world and who was to say that guy wasn't one of them. In any case he had to see if there was any other pieces of evidence around here.  
  
Looking around he made his way over to one of the corners of the building, after spending a hour and a half looking around he had found diddly squat. Coming upon closer examination, Berny did notice strange marks on the wall. As he loomed closer he saw that they looked like claw marks.  
  
Wondering to himself what in the hell could have done this to solid concrete made him begin to wonder if the guy they had in custody was telling the truth. As he turned around to go get some materials to write a report, a rather large man standing at the doorway greeted him.  
  
Cursing to himself about little bastard's that don't want to stay behind police tape he finally sighed as he confronted this individual.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but this is official police business, you can't be in here, now please leave." Stated Berny as he began to get closer to the door.  
  
The man still did not leave, with a frown Berny barked again, "Hey asshole I said get the hell out of here before I take your sorry ass in!"  
  
Krell had examined this little man and with an inward amused smile he would delight in killing this human. As he made his way towards this man he raised his hands to brandish his claws. He always did enjoy the look of fear etched on the faces of his victims.  
  
Berny's mind was racing. That guy they had wasn't lying. Backing up, he pulled out his handgun and began to fire at this beast. His eyes widened even more as this thing began to catch all the bullets in his claws. Finally running out of rounds Berny scurried around for some sort of weapon. Finding a bent metal pipe, he made a weak attempt to survive.  
  
Krell let a blood curdling laugh echo the ruins of the dojo as he caught the human's hand in his own. Lifting the man off the ground and bringing him to eye level, he examined him even more.  
  
Berny was shaking horribly; he had never been so scared in his life. If he lived through this he would make sure that the other guy they had was set free seeing how he was telling the truth, but right now he was worried if he would survive or not.  
  
"You… Will now die human." Grumbled Krell in his dark low voice. With that being said he tightened his grip on the human earning a shriek of pain, not paying him any attention, Krell raised his other hand and slammed the human down to the ground, which in turn ripped the limb from the socket.  
  
As Krell looked at the human who was howling in pain as he grabbed at the empty space where his arm had been, he threw the still twitching appendage to the side as he pointed his hand at the human before him.  
  
Gathering energy into his palm he released the dark ball of energy that hit the suffering man. As it made contact the room was surrounded in a dark purple light as the man continued to scream in pure agony until he was vaporized.  
  
Grining to himself, he turned to the space that had the claw marks that looked like Zakren's. Studying them, he slowly cocked his giant right arm as he made a whole into the wall. Pushing his way through, he was greeted by various screams as he made his way through the building.  
  
Killing all those that got in his way, Krell had no difficulty making it to his goal. Destroying the double doors that attempted to stop him he grabbed a sack of some sort that one of the human's had been carrying. With that he began to fill it with the necessary components that would help his people come to this universe and dominate it.  
  
With a grin, Krell flew through the roof as he levitated a mere 50 ft from the top of the building. Tying the bag around his forearm, He put his hands together as he gathered another ball of dark energy.  
  
With a snort he let loose the ball of destruction as it made its way to the base of the building. After a few seconds Krell flew back to report his accomplishment, as he was leaving the city his blast finally detonated as the building and everything in a 300-yard radius was reduced to nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En route to North City~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Vegeta, did you feel that?" asked Goku as he and Vegeta made their way to North City.  
  
"Feel what?" replied Vegeta  
  
"That weird ki reading. It felt really weird. You sure you didn't feel it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure! Goku there is no one as powerful as us on this planet, besides there are no more human warriors that study the teachings of using their ki. You are probably just imagining things." Retorted Vegeta as he pulled farther in front of his friend.  
  
"Oh, I guess your right, well can we hurry and get to North city cause I'm hungry again…" replied Goku.  
  
"You are always thinking with your stomach aren't you Goku?" With that, Vegeta went super saiyajin and speed twice as fast.  
  
"Hey that's not true!" yelled Goku as he copied his friend and turned into the legendary golden warrior.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Unknown Beach~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Krell was ready to dive down to the base that lay beneath the ocean of this planet, but then he felt it. It was a large amount of energy coming from two sources. The only time that Krell ever felt this was when he went to do battle against strong warriors.  
  
Could these be the opponents that defeated Zakren? With a smirk Krell took back into the skys to face these "super" humans. Perhaps they could give him a worthy challenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~North City~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally setting down on the out skirts of North city, the saiyajin warriors dropped out of super as they walked to the city limits. As they fetched a cab ride Vegeta had asked them to be dropped off to the main shopping district. As the driver made its way there Goku was glued to the window, as he had never seen this city before and he wanted to make sure he saw everything on the way to the tournament.  
  
With the cab finally stopping at the shopping district, Vegeta and Goku made their way inside.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Goku as he looked everywhere within the building. Goku had never seen a mall this big before. He was totally in shock, but the biggest shock came to him when he saw that there was a 2-floor food court in this place. As Goku's eyes grew to the size of oranges, he quickly left his friend behind as he made his way to the many delicacy's that awaited him.  
  
Quickly coming to a screeching halt, it had donned on him that he did not have any money since he rushed to go see what Vegeta was up to. With that thought he walked back to Vegeta who was just standing near the entrance of the mall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Um Vegeta?" asked Goku  
  
"What is it now?" replied Vegeta.  
  
"Can I borrow some more money for food?"  
  
Vegeta soon fell anime style as he was dumbfounded by his companion's remark.  
  
Some time after, Vegeta and Goku finally did get something to eat. Vegeta showed Goku around and even bought him so new cloths seeing how it would be much better and bring less attention to have him walk around town in his gi.  
  
It was soon time for them to meet up with the girls as they headed out of the mall. They soon arrived to the stadium where it was being held. As soon as they got there they made their way to the sign in table.  
  
"Excuse me, we would like to enter the competition." Asked Vegeta as he examined the area.  
  
"That will be a 20 dollar entry fee please." Proclaimed the older looking woman who was working the table. With an annoyed look he paid for himself and the other saiyajin.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Vegeta Briefs"  
  
"Level of competition? Beginner, Intermediate, or master?"  
  
"Master"  
  
"What about you hun?", as she directed her question to Goku.  
  
"Um, Goku and what ever he is in." replied Goku who was to busy looking around.  
  
Writing the information down, she gave them both their respected competition numbers and explained on how the day would transpire.  
  
"Your numbers and names will be put in brackets, just make sure you listen for your number. At no time will any non-competitors make their way to the waiting area, if so you will be disqualified. Also the tournament is to be held at 11:30 so that gives you about half an hour to prepare. Understood?"  
  
"Yes" both the saiyajins answered as they made their way into the stadium.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~From a distance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Krell had just reached to where these two beings were at before there power went down to a normal level. After closer examination they looked merely like children. Still wanting to fight these two, he wanted to make sure that they were the ones. Relaxing in his hiding spot he would remember there energy signature just incase they tried to leave without him knowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside the Stadium~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta examined each "fighter" as he thought loosely. Most of these fighters were just normal every day people. He thought that things would be very dull until he and Goku were in the finals, then and only then would he use his full powers.  
  
With those thoughts he made his way, with his companion behind him, to the waiting area.  
  
"Hey Leann, there are the boys! Right on time too!" squeeled Sasha.  
  
"Well you seem rather pleased that they showed up, has someone caught your eye Sasha?" enquired Leann with a smirk. She jumped down from the bleachers that she was sitting on as her friend pointed the two warriors out.  
  
"You should be the one talking, you keep on saying, OO I cant wait to see Vegeta fight or OOO I cant wait to study his technique when he is in a match! Bah! You just want to check him out cause you think he is hot! And you also like his snotty attitude!" retorted Sasha as she stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
  
Leann could only turn around as her face turned a shade of crimson. It was true; she did like the attitude of the wild haired warrior. Would she ever admit it to him? Probably not, but now was not the time, it was time for battle and she would take the crown again this year! With that she regained her composure and turned back to her friend.  
  
"Lets go greet them before they go to the men's locker room." Commanded Leann.  
  
Sasha got up and followed her taller companion through the crowd as they made their way.  
  
Finally reaching close enough, Sasha was the first one to yell for them.  
  
"SON GOKU!!" screamed Sasha as she waved to them.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Look it's the girls!" stated Goku as he made his way to greet them.  
  
With a smirk, Vegeta made his way to greet them himself.  
  
"Hi Sasha! Hi Leann" Goku greeted as he had his goofy smile on. "How long have you guys been here for?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe a hour to a hour and a half." Answered Sasha. "Why don't you come with me Goku I want to show you the ring! This is my 3rd time being here so I know how this works!" stated Sasha as she dragged the cheery warrior to the arena.  
  
As Leann watched the two fighters go off she couldn't help but give off a little chuckle. She was soon startled as she heard the voice of a certain prince.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, so I take it you have been here more then once as well" asked the prince as he saw the raven-haired girl jump at the tone of his voice.  
  
Shutting her eyes in anger, as she was startled. She calmed her self down as she turned to face the other warrior.  
  
"Of course I have been here smart ass and yes I have been here more then once seeing how I am raining champion in the women's master division" Leann stated confidently.  
  
"Oh really, well we shall see today. Make you a deal. If you win again this year I may show you a few of our techniques. How does that sound?" proposed Vegeta.  
  
"Really, and why are you offering this." Warily asked Leann as she crossed her arms.  
  
"You have potential to be capable to learn these advanced moves but potential means nothing! You have to show me that you are worthy, and what better way then by winning this pathetic excuse of a tournament." Replied Vegeta as he met her gaze with his eyes, which in turn she quickly took her eyes off of him and looked at her feet.  
  
Grinning, Vegeta crossed his arms as he got the reaction he was hoping for.  
  
"Well my offer still stands and I will be wanting an answer before the competition starts. I shall return, I must change to my uniform." Said Vegeta as he made his way to the locker room.  
  
"Fine!" yelled Leann as she watched Vegeta go into the crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 and a half later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leann had agreed to the saiyajin prince's proposal. The men's round was going first and thus as expected, Vegeta and Goku made it easily through there matches as the quickly and effortlessly made it to the finals.  
  
Given 15 minutes before the main match, Vegeta and Goku both agreed that this time they would go all out including super saiyajin. Vegeta had proposed it and convinced his companion by saying that they needed to know where they were at so they could use there new gravity machine to get even better. With that said, both Vegeta and Goku entered the ring.  
  
While the announcer called out there names they merely smirked at each other as they prepared to go all out. As the fans finished cheering the both stood straight up.  
  
They began to concentrate and began to hunch over as they began to collect there energy. As the aura of gold began to surround their beings, they could hear a few fans scream as they were not sure of what was going on.  
  
With a sudden scream they released there power as their hair turned into the golden color and eyes changed into the jade stones that meant certain death to enemies.  
  
Leann had to catch Sasha as she fainted due to the extremities of the events she witnessed. Leann could barely believe her eyes, she had never seen this in her mind and she was fighting within her self on the way to explain this. Was she going crazy? Mass deliria? What ever it was she wanted to see what happened next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outskirts of North City~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Krell had been ready to attack a group of humans when he felt it again. That energy, it was coming from the structure that the two humans went into. He would have his fun now. He then made his way to the sky, as he would have his fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Arena~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Goku was about to begin his assault that strange ki came back. With a startled look Goku looked up in a hurry.  
  
With a curious look, Vegeta looked up as well.  
  
With a crash Krell came through the roof of the stadium and falling directly between the two fighters.  
  
"What the hell?!" yelled Vegeta as he got in his stance.  
  
"That's the strange ki I felt earlier Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku as he also got into his stance.  
  
Krell examined the two beings. They seemed different. They had changed their hair color and eye color and there energy was much higher then before. It made no difference, he was going to enjoy in killing these two. He untied the backpack that was attached to his arm as he tossed it to the side of the ring.  
  
The crowed had erupted into pure chaos as this demonic looking creature made its way from the roof into the ring. As everyone attempted to escape most of the fighters stayed to fight what ever this thing was.  
  
"Sasha, wake up!" commanded Leann as she shook her friend. Still not surrounding, Leann whispered a soft prayer for forgiveness before she slapped Sasha on the face.  
  
"Ow! What the hell did yo—" Sasha had begun to say until she saw the giant man in the ring. "What's going on Leann!" asked a worried Sasha.  
  
"Don't know, but I need you to be on your toes, this may get ugly." Said Leann as she kept her eyes on the three in the ring, she soon let Sasha go so she could support her self and slowly back away.  
  
Krell looking around did not want to waste his time on the lesser ones, he planned on focusing on the two before him.  
  
"So you are the ones that defeated Zakren, I suppose he had it coming to him." Gurgled Krell as he brandished a satanic grin.  
  
"Listen baka, we don't know who the hell this Zakren is but if he is as ugly as you then we probably would have killed him, but get the hell out of here before you get us really mad!" roared Vegeta as his patience was running thin with this creature.  
  
Krell examined these two again. It was true that it was reported only 1 human killed Zakren, and there was no definite proof that these were the ones to do it…but the reports also said that no humans like these existed on this planet. Other then Krell's race, no other life form could produce energy like this.  
  
Deciding to think about it later after he had killed these two, Krell started his offense.  
  
Vegeta was completely off guard by this huge thing, he did not expect it to move as fast as them with his size. Taking an elbow to the face and flying off the ring on to the concrete floor, a cut formed above his brow. With the blood flowing down his face, a rage began to burn deep with in him. Recovering he rushed the giant beast man and began his assault.  
  
Throwing a flurry of punches a kicks, this beast man was dead even with the prince. Changing his tactics, Vegeta came in with a right hook to the beasts head, as it brought its left hand to block it, Vegeta pulled it back and used his ki to catapult him upwards to the giants jaw with a devastating uppercut. Not wanting it to recover he continued forward as he brought his knee up to its throat.  
  
As it lurched its head forward from the power of the blow, Vegeta brought his elbow down on the topside of the things head. As he completed the blow, Vegeta swung to the backside of the beast and pushed off with his legs to flip next to his companion.  
  
As the two warriors watched the beast it slowly turned around and smirked at them. Deepening his scowl even more, Vegeta charged once again.  
  
Krell counting on the fighter to rush again, he phased out and appeared behind him. He soon stopped the golden haired warrior's momentum by sweeping his legs from under him. As Vegeta began to fall, he was hit in the stomach by a tremendous fist as it continued its blow as the super saiyajin hit the ring.  
  
Gasping for air, Vegeta clutched at the fist that was still in his gut. Powering up a ki blast, Vegeta soon realized that there were still people around. Looking towards his companion who was watching worriedly, he spat out his command.  
  
"Go..ku…Get….the other…people out of here…" gasped out Vegeta.  
  
Nodding, Goku made his way and quickly began to gather people and point them into the right direction.  
  
"Hurry, everyone get out! Go as fast as you can. Get away from the stadium." Yelled Goku as he kept a watchful eye on the threat, not wanting it to try anything dirty handed like killing innocent people, he kept his ki up just incase.  
  
"Leann! Lets get out of here!" shrieked Sasha as she began to make her way to the exit.  
  
"I think that's a good idea, lets tell Goku where we will be at so they can find us after this." Added Leann as she followed her friend.  
  
"Goku! Goku!" yelled Sasha as she made her way to the taller warrior.  
  
"You need to get out of here! Both of you!" commanded Goku as he looked around for more people to help out.  
  
"We will! After all this meet us North City Park! Its huge you can't miss it! But bye and be careful mister!" said Sasha as she exited the building.  
  
"You better tell Vegeta that he better keep himself safe as well!" added Leann with a grin.  
  
"I will" smiled Goku as he continued to rush everyone out.  
  
Krell was taking great pleasure in this scuffle. It had been a long time since someone had actually made him feel pain in any way. Lifting the warrior from the ground by his neck, Krell began to squeeze the breathe from him.  
  
As everyone had left, Goku noticed Vegeta struggling to get out of the creatures grasp. Phasing out himself, he quickly appeared behind the giant. Punching as hard as he could, he made it lurch forward a step. Quickly gathering his ki in his hands, he placed his palms on the beast's back and let loose.  
  
Earning a screeched of pain, the air stunk of burned flesh. The monster dropped the young prince as he gulped the precious air he was previously restricted from having.  
  
Crashing into the bleachers and rendering them useless, Krell stood as a face of anger etched its way to his face. Never had he been hurt like this. He could smell his flesh that continued to cook as the energy blast threw him forward.  
  
"You all right Vegeta?" questioned Goku as he kept his eyes on the beast.  
  
Coughing but standing, Vegeta merely nodded as his normal scowl returned to his face.  
  
"So you want use energy do you humans? Well I shall comply as well." Boomed Krell as he hunched over and put his hands forward close together.  
  
"We are not humans you baka! We are saiyajins! You best remember that because you will die by us!" Spat out Vegeta as he put his right hand forward and braced it with his left. Goku put his hands over his head and began to gather energy.  
  
Summoning more and more energy, Krell let loose his giant black wave. As it came closer to the two targets, the room was surrounded in a dark purple light as it cut through the air. Seeing this, Vegeta and Goku let loose their own ki attacks.  
  
The beams hit with tremendous force. So great was it that the whole stadium began to shake under its might. All three warriors were straining to get the upper hand. The beam slowly crept back and forth as neither one of the warriors wanted to be the recipient of the others blast.  
  
Roaring with great anger, Krell pumped up to maximum as another blast entered in the already powerful beam. Now with the advantage at the time, his blast rapidly made ground on the so-called "saiyajins".  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, this guy is way strong, we need more power." Said Goku through clenched teeth.  
  
Not wanting to admit it, Vegeta was thinking the same thing. This thing, what ever it was, had enormous strength. He could not believe that he would see the day that another being other then a saiyajin could handle two super saiyajins.  
  
With this though, Vegeta began to get angrier, he would not let his peoples name be outdone by some beast. With this he began to growl as he put forth even a great effort. The saiyajins blast slowly stopped Krell's as more power was pushed in. Finally making it back to the middle they were once again in a stalemate.  
  
Out of nowhere, 3 of the other fighters that competed in the tournament rushed Krell and jumped at him. Not thinking that anyone else was around, it had broken his concentration. As he flared out his energy around his body, he managed to shake them off and abruptly killing them. With that lapse though, it was enough for his beam to be weakened as he was over come by the blue and yellow beams of light.  
  
As it engulfed his body he did everything he could from screaming in pain. To admit pain in his people culture was to admit weakness. Krell was sent crashing through the stadium and 100 yards through the parking lot as his whole chest was covered in the silver metallic like blood.  
  
After the thing had gone through the wall, Vegeta and Goku had stopped their attack. Panting for breath, the two warriors made their way to the fallen foe as quickly as they could. They would not let this thing get away so it could come back to get revenge!  
  
Struggling to get to its feet. Krell managed to summon enough energy to lift off. Vowing to come back, he would not make the same mistake twice of under estimating these, "saiyajins". With that he blasted off to his secret base.  
  
Before they could stop him, the beast had taken off. Vegeta was the first to curse at the fact that they had let him get away.  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta. I think we hurt him pretty bad. I think I saw him bleeding." Goku said in a attempt to comfort his companions thinking.  
  
"I tell you this Goku. If he does we are going to finish him next time." Gruffly replied Vegeta as he once again cared for his possible broken ribs.  
  
With all that being said and done. Vegeta and Goku made their way back to the arena to make sure no one was hurt. For them though, the battle was long from over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note~ Well damn! That was the longest chapter of the story by far! Well I hope the action was enough for you guys to keep reading! I have some other idea's ah-brewing. If you have any ideas you want to contribute I may put them in and if I do I will give you the recognition that you deserve. Well if any of you want to get in contact with me hit me up at… BOLANOSME@31MEU.USMC.MIL or im on yahoo and aol as BLITZES12 bye for now people!  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ 


	8. Beans beans the magical fruit??

Disclaimer~ Yet again I do not own DBZ….  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ back at it again. Well that last chapter took me a good 12 hours to write, also in that time I had to think of everything…I should probably plan ahead of what my chapters should be like……NAH! Anyways on with the story!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 8  
  
"Bean's bean's the magical fruit??"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ruined Stadium~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The recent battle had really made Vegeta think. It was the first true battle that he had with an opponent that was determined to kill him and he underestimated him which almost got him killed had it not been for Goku. As he sat propped against the ring he waited for Goku as he went around making sure that no one was hurt during the fight.  
  
Peering around, he noticed the bag that was attached to the monsters forearm lying on the side of the ring. Holding his side, he slowly began to rise to his feet as he greeted his teeth. Shakily moving towards the bag, his breathing became a wheezing sound as his broken ribs were affecting his lungs.  
  
Finally making it, he slowly lowered himself to the ground as he continued to clutch his side. Bringing the backpack closer to himself he opened it up and peered upon its contents. Immediately noticing the Capsule Corps. Logo, he began to wonder if the monster knew of his relations with the company.  
  
Shaking the thought from his head, Vegeta scanned the room once more for any possible trouble. Seeming satisfied, he continued to examine the objects. Four six inch vials of multi-colored liquid, along with a few blue prints and some parts to a machine that Vegeta could only imagine occupied the bag space.  
  
With a frown, Vegeta knew that the beast known as Krell would more then likely be back for this, and since he had the ability to feel out their ki, that he would eventually find them. Knowing not any time soon since it looked like he suffered a bad wound from his and Goku's blast, it was assumed that he would not be happy and would want revenge in the worst kind of way.  
  
Closing the bag, Vegeta tried to ignore the pain as he rose from the ground once again. Making his way out to the open, he began to find his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Unknown Area~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I cant…believe it…those…."saiyajins"….no one can be stronger then us." Mumbled Krell as he began to fly lower and lower through the air. His whole body ached and the smell of his burnt hide still wavered through his nostrils. Finally using up his energy, he landed roughly on the ground. Looking around in his surroundings, he was surrounded by many trees, as he appeared to be in a jungle.  
  
Slowling rising he examined himself for the first time since he had been injured. Noticing that his silver metallic blood has finally clogged up and ceased its bleeding he could see the many burn marks that covered his shimmering body. He began to look for sustenance. Noticing a few prime apes, he moved effortlessly as he broke their necks and began to feast on their raw flesh.  
  
Feeling satisfied, he began to rise back into the air and make his way to the base. All of a sudden he clutched his forearm. The bag, it was missing. Cursing in his people's language, he remembered that he dropped it on the ring before the fight began.  
  
Knowing that he was still to injured to battle again so soon, he knew that the best course of action would be to wait. He still had 2 days until he had to report with his success and with in that time he could heal to a satisfactory level and achieve victory.  
  
With that last thought, Krell Ventured to find a place suitable to start his healing process.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside of the Stadium~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Vegeta had finally found his companion, he saw him making his way back to the arena. Slipping the backpack on to himself, Vegeta quickly made his way towards him.  
  
"What are you doing up Vegeta? You should walk with your ribs like that." stated a concerned Goku.  
  
With his everyday annoyed look, Vegeta responded back. "I'm fine baka, besides, we have more important things to be worried about. Like this."  
  
Vegeta cocked his head back pointing to the backpack.  
  
"It belonged to the beast that we fought. It has some things from Capsule Corps. Don't know what for but I'm pretty sure it's not good." Continued Vegeta.  
  
"Do you think it attacked you because it knew you are the son of the current president?" inquired Goku with a worried tone.  
  
"Don't think so….I think it was pure coincidence., but I do know that he is going to be back for this. Anyways, we need to find a place to hide out. We both know that he can sense our ki so it wouldn't be a good idea to hide out at either one of our houses."  
  
"Your right, but I don't know where we can go. If we cant be around people it kind of makes us have to be out in the wild." Replied Goku.  
  
"Well while were thinking about that, lets go find the girls. Is everyone else ok by the way?" asked Vegeta as he made his way to the meeting point.  
  
"Yea for the most part…those three other fighters died though…" Goku finished softly.  
  
"Well, lets make sure that no more deaths occur." Added Vegeta.  
  
As they took to the sky, they figured since they had turned super back at the stadium that there was no use in trying to hide on what they were. As they looked down upon the ground, they could see the figures of people point at them high in the sky.  
  
Finally getting to North City park, they began their search for the girls. Remembering what Sasha said, Goku had to admit that this park was very big. Walking around, they both began yelling for the girls.  
  
After a few minutes Vegeta was the one who spotted the two female fighters.  
  
"Goku, over there" pointed Vegeta.  
  
Both saiyajins could see the girls sitting next to the giant sized pond that the park seemed to be built around. Noticing that they had changed out of their fighting gi's, there faces seemed to be filled with worry, no doubt about them.  
  
Making there way to them, Leann happened to look up at them and with a smirk playfully punched Sasha who was looking down at her shoes. Sasha looked up with a frown as her friend went to something, finally noticing what she was going towards, her face soon changed to one of happiness.  
  
"GOKU SON!" yelled Sasha as she ran and threw her self on the taller saiyajin grasping him in a deadly embrace.  
  
Totally off guard, Goku fell over on his back with a thud. Grinning in Son fashion he merely responded, "Hi Sasha, how are you?"  
  
"IM SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" continued the ecstatic redhead. Calming her self down she continued. "Leann and I were so worried for you guys. What was that thing?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, we don't know" interrupted Vegeta as he looked at the pond with a frown.  
  
Finally letting herself up from Goku, Sasha smiled as she helped Goku to his feet. Leann made her way to the other black haired warrior. Smirking, she poked her finger on his chest. Noticing him clench his jaw muscles she immediately knew that he was hurt.  
  
"Whats wrong." She asked while checking him over.  
  
"It's nothing women, but we have bigger things to worry about. Goku and I cant't stay for long, we may be endangering you both. That thing got away before we could finish, and it dropped this as well." Finished Vegeta as he turned around to show the backpack.  
  
"We just wanted to let you guys know that we were alright, but now we have to go…not sure where, but it has to be some where far from people." Added Goku as his face went to a serious one.  
  
"Why though? I don't understand why you have to be away from people?" enquired Sasha as her face went back to one of worry.  
  
"That thing was able to feel out our ki and since we kicked the hell out of it and forgot the backpack, it will undoubtedly return to have a rematch and get this back so we decided that we need to keep away from people so they don't get hurt." Answered Vegeta as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean feel out your "ki" what exactly is that." asked Leann as she came closer to Vegeta with her hands on her hips.  
  
"OO I can answer this one!" barked Goku with a smile. "Ki is your life force, everything has it but very few people can manipulate it. Since Vegeta and me are both saiyajins we have naturally high ki levels and since we are really good at martial arts that boosts it up even more, meaning that the thing called Krell can pin point us rather easily."  
  
As Goku finished Vegeta looked up at his friend and commented, "You know Goku, that actually sounded like you knew what you were talking about."  
  
"Stop making fun of your friend" playfully retorted Leann as she slapped her hand on Vegeta's side. Wincing and holding his side, Vegeta had forgotten about his ribs until they were touched.  
  
"So that's where your injury is at, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Apologized Leann as she put her head down slightly.  
  
"It's alright…just make sure you don't do that again." Spoke Vegeta through clenched teeth as he tried to push the pain of his head.  
  
"Gee Vegeta, if its hurting you that bad we need to get you to the hospital." Said Goku as he walked over to his fellow saiyajin.  
  
"If we did that, that thing may attack and all those people could get killed, besides I told you I can handle it." Spat Vegeta in a gruff tone.  
  
"Well I wa—" Goku said before his face went pale. He immediately got into his stance as he went super saiyajin 1 and frantically looked around.  
  
Seeing this, Vegeta dropped the back and went super saiyajin as well. "What is it, is it that thing again?" growled Vegeta as the strain of him going super was sending pain from his ribs to his whole body.  
  
"I don't know…but its defenitly weird like Krell's" Goku said nervously.  
  
Leann and Sasha both ran near to the two golden warriors. They had forgotten briefly that they transformed into these alternate beings. As all 4 of them waited in suspense, a lightning bolt suddenly struck the front of the group. With a startle both saiyajin warriors began charging their ki waiting for the smoke cloud to disappear to reveal their opponent.  
  
All four of them were shocked to see not a demonic looking creature, but a being that was green and antennae on his head. He had with him a walking staff and was dressed in very humble looking cloths. If this were the next creature to attack them, they would have never guessed it.  
  
"So you guys are persistent are you, well come and get some then." Barked Vegeta as he lowered himself even more ready to pounce on his target.  
  
With a steady eye, Dendi examined what was before him. With an amused look, he slowly strode further. "I am not part of the group that sent there attack on you." Stopping a few feet from the group he continued to speak. "I am Dendi, guardian of this earth, I have been watching you for some time Vegeta and Goku. I knew your great-great-grand parents when they went to my home plant many many years ago to fight Freeza. I was a mere child at the time, but like I said, that was a very long time ago. The purpose I am here is to recruit you two. As you now know, this planet is endangered from an evil that I don't even know its extent. I have recruited 2 other warriors in an attempt to create another Z-senshi. As of right now you two are the strongest beings on this planet to defent against similar creatures like the one you fought earlier. Do you accept?" Finished the guardian of earth.  
  
"Sorry if I don't naively believe every word that comes out of your mouth, you are going to have to try a little bit harder to convince us of that." spat Vegeta as he held his fighting stance waiting for an answer.  
  
Smirking to himself, Dendi contemplated the young saiyajins proposition. "You are very much the descendent of the original Vegeta but to prove to you that I have been watching you both for quite some time here is my proof." Stopping, he turned to Goku and looked him in the eyes. "Goku son…is it not true when you were much much younger, your grand mother Pan was sick, and fearing that she would die, you ventured out to Mt. Pouzu to find a dragonball. You were later joined by your old elementary friend Pack as you started your journey. You two ran into demons as you made your journey deeper in the forest but escaped. To make a long story short, you eventually made it to the top where you found your dragonball. As you began to make your wish you soon found out that you needed all 7 of them and you found this out as Goku sr. appeared in front of you and encouraged you to be brave. Is that enough proof for you?"  
  
Goku could only stare in shock. He had only told what happened to his late grand mother Pan and Vegeta. There was no way that this person could know that…unless he was the guardian of earth. Continuing to stare at the green being in mere shock, he went out from super saiyajin.  
  
Seeing this Vegeta was confused beyond believe. "Goku! What are you doing!" angrily spoke Vegeta as he maintained his state of ki.  
  
"Vegeta its alright, I believe him. I have this feeling that he is telling the truth." Said Goku in a reassuring tone.  
  
Reluctantly, Vegeta powered down. "You better be right" mumbled Vegeta.  
  
With a gentle smile the guardian of earth spoke once again. "I can see the resemblance of your ancestor as well Goku. Enough of this though, I take it you two are willing to come?" Dendi raised an eyebrow as he laid out his question.  
  
"I am" Goku said with a smile. Turning to his friend he had gave him a questioning look.  
  
With a frown Vegeta sighed as he made his own comment. "If the baka goes I'm going to."  
  
"Very good then, before we leave I want you take this Vegeta. It may prove to you that I am a allie instead of a foe." With a that he threw the neo saiyajin no ouji a small green bean.  
  
Catching it with ease, Vegeta examined it reluctantly. "What is this supposed to do?"  
  
"It will heal you of all your ailments." Replied Dendi.  
  
Eyeing it some more, Vegeta finally threw the bean in his mouth and chewed it. As it made its way down his throat he waited to see if was going to do anything. After a few seconds of nothing, Vegeta was going to let his mind be heard when all of a sudden it felt like lightning was forming in his stomach. With a wide eyed expression his muscles bulged temporarily and all of his cuts and bruises began to go away. Looking himself over, Vegeta couldn't have felt any better ever. He felt much stronger and more alert then he had been previously.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" yelled Vegeta as he touched his body testing it to make sure nothing was hurt still.  
  
Clearing his throat Dendi explained. "It is called a senzu bean, its healing properties can heal just about anything, they are very hard to grow but are handy when in dire situations."  
  
"If you are well we can leave now, if you two wou—" began to the guardian of earth as he was all of a suddenly interrupted by one of the human females.  
  
"Wait just a minute." Muttered Leann as she glared at the two warriors and the green stranger. "What the hell is going on here! I hear you guys talking about being saiyajins, Dendi the Guardian of earth appears trying to recruit you guys and Vegeta, you are not leaving until you come through with your deal of teaching me your moves, or did you forget that!"  
  
With a snort and a grin Vegeta began to point out the rest of the deal. "In case you forgot that was only if you wont the ladies bracket and since the tournament was interrupted it didn't happen, so maybe next year. Also with those other questions I can answer for you all in due time, but for the time being excuse us"  
  
With a look of pure rage Leann could only stick her tongue out and turn around while crossing her arms. Smirking to himself Vegeta added, "I will return woman, and if you two behave and not get into any trouble, I may reconsider training you sooner." With that being said the warrior followed the guardian of earth.  
  
"BYE GOKU!" yelled Sasha as she waved to the tall handsome warrior. With a sheepish smile in return Goku waved back.  
  
Dendi spoke a few words to the two warriors they placed their hands on his shoulders and with a flash were gone from the park.  
  
"Stupid jerk…why do I have to like him." Grumbled Leann as she sighed thinking about her dark haired warrior.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note~ Well The two super saiyajins are now with Kami. If you guys want me to write how the other 2 warriors that were introduced earlier in the series met Dendi, then just put it in the review cause I don't see any I will just give a quick little lapse when goku and vegeta meet them at kami's tower…well all I should have the next chapter out really soon, probably a day later…so bye for now!  
  
p.s. If you want to get in touch with me you can by E-mail with… BOLANOSME@31MEU.USMC.MIL or by AIM (Aol Instant Messenger) and Yahoo under the name of BLITZES12!! 


	9. Three's Company and Four's a crowd

Disclaimer~ You know the drill….  
  
  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ at it again! Well I hope you enjoyed that last chapter and I hope you like this! This is where all the new z-senshi get together and start their new training. Also by request I will add in this chapter how Jin and Ajax got with Dendi, so expect it to be long but in any case here we go……  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 9  
  
1.1 "Three's company and four's a crowd"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kami's Tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Not to bad…but is that all you got?" asked Ajax as he faced his current opponent, out of breath he continued his fighting stance.  
  
Grinning to himself, Jin hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Out of breath himself, he maintained his stance as well.  
  
As both warriors looked the other over, they charged each other in a flurry of kicks and punches. Ajax came in with a knee to the gut only to be blocked by Jin's own knee. With a jump, Jin used his other foot to kick the side of his opponent's head. Ajax barely catching the glimpse of the foot homing onto his head brought his right hand up in a block and followed through to grab the leg with his left hand. As he had a grip he held the appendage tight as he fell to the ground bring Jin face first hard.  
  
Gaining his senses back rather quickly Jin rolled over to his back and began to kick away the other human. Finally making some room for himself he began to dance to an unheard rhythm as he began to smirk. Not knowing what to expect next, Ajax went for the attack this time.  
  
Coming in with a side right hook with his hand, Jin ducked and grabbed around Ajax's waist and began to lift him off the ground. Ajax hooked his leg to the inside leg of Jin and brought his elbow behind him in an attempt to daze him. Jin's keen senses felt the blow coming thus making him duck, while dodging the blow it loosened the grip. Feeling this Ajax pulled away quickly while breaking the grip that was around his waist; pulling forward he quickly spun around in a sweep. Jin already being close to the ground when he ducked proceeded to push his right leg out to block the sweep. Balancing him self with his hands, he used his left foot to come with his own hook.  
  
Not expecting that move Ajax received the blow full force and was promptly knocked to the side as his head was throbbing with pain. By reflex he got up and turned back into a defensive stance, shaking the cobwebs out, he soon gathered his wits and looked for his opponent who was standing in a similar stance as well.  
  
Both fierce warriors were about to charge once again when there was a flash of lightening in between them, knowing full well whom it was they nodded to each other in a silent hint that they would finish this later.  
  
Finally reaching their destination Dendi was greeted to see the other two warriors standing there looking at him and his guests. Examining them a little more, he noticed that they seemed to have been battling. Grinning to himself he walked forward while motioning them to come closer.  
  
"Wow, that was pretty cool!" exclaimed Goku while putting his famous heritage smile on.  
  
Jin was the first to say something to his new sensi about the two people behind him. "Who are they Dendi?"  
  
"These two are Son Goku and Vegeta. They are the last 2 that I wanted to recruit. They have agreed to help." Was all Dendi said as he slowly backed away from the group to look them over as a whole.  
  
Continuing to look them over, a smile crept its way to the old namek as memories of the old fighters came back to his memories. Not wanting to keep them waiting any longer then he had to, he decided that he could reminisce later.  
  
"You all know why I have brought you here. You 4 are to serve as the new protectors of this earth. Long ago there were valiant warriors who willingly gave their lives to protect their home. As peace reigned for many many years there was no need to have any warriors once they perished by nature's natural course. Now though is a time of great need as an evil is approaching."  
  
Glancing at Vegeta, Goku, and Ajax, the Namek protector proceeded to continue. "Some of you have already had an encounter with this evil and know of its bizarre power. With this we do not have enough time as I would have liked to prepare you."  
  
"Do you know any thing about this "threat" Dendi? I mean, are they humans? Aliens? What?" enquired Jin as he crossed his arms.  
  
"It would be better if you asked the ones that have battled them already about them." Was the response Jin received from the enigmatic elder. Cocking his head to either side, he eyed the three other warriors with a silent question of "well".  
  
"Well all I know is what happened to me at my old dojo after it got torched. They are able to shoot these beams, like stuff you see in street fighter, but only much bigger and can cause a hell of a lot more damage. I barely escaped with my life when I fought that thing. It was freaky as hell because it looked like it's flesh was patched together from bits and pieces. It also had these claws that extended from its hands. Don't know about you but I really wouldn't like to fight that thing again without some more training." Explained Ajax as the memories of the fight filled his head once more. Shaking them out he waited for the response from his new sparing partner.  
  
"Wait a minute….your telling me they can shoot "Fireballs" and crap like that? Come one, give me a break. How is that possible?" retorted Jin.  
  
"Its easy you baka. Its called Ki, it's a force with in your own body, everyone has it but there are hardly any people in the world who can manipulate it because they are either to weak or do not have enough training to do it." Commented Vegeta. He was getting quite annoyed with these normal humans already. How where they supposed to protect the earth with these worthless fighters who didn't even know what ki was!?  
  
"Who the hell are you?! I already don't like your attitude asshole! Your just a kid for kami's sakes!" spat out Jin as he made eye contact with the teenager with black flame like hair.  
  
"I am Vegeta the proclaimed Saiyajin no Ouji and if you have a problem with me how about you try to teach me a lesson." Challenged Vegeta as he graced the wolf like man with his common smirk.  
  
"You cocky little prick! When I get my ha—" Jin started to say until he was interrupted by a very annoyed guardian of earth.  
  
"Silence! The both of you! We do not have time for this bickering, as we speak the creatures that you three fought are gathering their forces to do harm to this planet. If you all continue to argue we will not be successful when they begin what ever plan they have." Boomed Dendi as he slammed his walking staff on the ground.  
  
Getting their attention, he regained his composure as he walked towards the lone building that occupied the lookout. Disappearing into the darkness of it he called for them to follow. Going into the building they noticed the simple chair that occupied it in the middle. As they saw the namek sitting there they noticed movement to their right. With all four warriors getting into stances they were startled to see a little round fat man that was onix black. Not knowing if he was a threat or not they stayed in their stances.  
  
"Oh my Dendi, are these the new senshi?" enquired the Arabian dressed man.  
  
"Yes they are Mr.Popo. Are the preparations ready?" asked the namek.  
  
"They are, shall I lead them to there first part of training?"  
  
"You may, but one more thing you four. You will be paired off. Goku, you will be with Ajax. Vegeta obviously you will be with Jin. Since you two seem to want to deal with your little quarrel, might as well make it part of your training. Mr.Popo will take you now." Added Dendi as the fighters went on their way to refine their current styles of fighting and to learn the sacred Kami form of martial arts.  
  
Silently walking behind their guide, Goku turned his head towards the older looking human. Wondering how he got picked to serve on the new senshi he decided to get to know his new teammate.  
  
"Um, Hi! I'm Son Goku like you already know but I was wondering what your name is?" asked the lighthearted saiyajin warrior.  
  
With a smirk Ajax turned his head slightly to the man next to him. "Ajax is the name kid." Was his reply as he turned his head back and faced forward.  
  
"Well I was also curious how you got picked to serve for Dendi? If you don't mind that is." Sheepishly asked Goku as he had his smile on his face.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth it surprised me all to hell." Spoke Ajax as he continued to face forward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ajax's Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things were not good at this point in time for Ajax. Once again he was thrown in jail on a bum rap. He sat in a cold dismal cell that ironically looked how he felt. Old, worn out, surrounded by hostility, and no sign of hope. Sighing to himself he put his head down as he tried to get some sleep.  
  
After a few hours, the sudden feel of pain awakened him as his head throbbed. Grabbing at his head to rub it better, he looked up to see a bunch of guards starring at him with smirks of amusement as they began to remind him of where he was. Looking around in his cell he found the object that had hit him. His food was astray on the ground as the metal tray lay dented from the blow on his head.  
  
"So champ…how does it feel to be back where you belong?" mocked a chubby officer as he continued to laugh at the former champion.  
  
"Yea, welcome home. Your going to fry for killing that guy." Added his skinnier companion.  
  
Using what discipline he had left, Ajax restrained from beating the hell out of the guards and their cruelty. Eyeing them down, he gathered what was left of the food and began to eat in silence. Leaving, the guards continued to make comments as they left hearing distance. Finishing up his meal a few minutes later, Ajax once again attempted to get some rest.  
  
A few days had past and the first day of humiliation continued as routine. Thinking he was never going to get out of here, he was surprised to see a different guard approach his cell. Rising from the ground, Ajax made his way to the bars that separated him and freedom.  
  
With out saying a word, the guard opened the cell and motioned for Ajax to come out. Hesitating briefly, Ajax was confused beyond any belief. Snapping out of the shock, he decided if this meant that he was free he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. As he was escorted out of the restraining section, he was brought directly in front of the Chief.  
  
"Allow me to give you the utmost apology that I can champ. We have just received crucial evidence that makes you innocent of the crime and on behalf of this city I hear by clear you of all charges. You are free to go now." Recited the chief of police as he looked upon a very dumbfounded Ajax.  
  
"How?" was the only response Ajax gave as it was filled with confusion.  
  
Nodding reassuringly towards the door, the chief gave the former champion a smirk.  
  
With a nod and a small smile, Ajax made his way through the doors that hid his savior. Making his way through the other officers, he ignored some of the looks he received as he made it to freedom. Pushing the doors open he saw only one person, a man rapped in a cloak. Making his way to the figure, he extended his hand and spoke to his unknowing guardian.  
  
"Thank you who ever you are…I don't really have much in money to repay you but I will make it up to you in anyway I can, thanks again." Said Ajax as he continued to have his hand extended.  
  
With a nod the cloaked figure extended its hand, which was gloved and shook the warriors hand.  
  
"There is one thing I ask of you Ajax." Spoke the mysterious individual as he let go of the firm handshake. He moved forward making Ajax feel a little uncomfortable, stopping mere inches away he continued to speak. "I have for you a proposition. I know of your fighting abilities along with you being a former champion at the world's martial arts competition years ago. How would you like to increase your fighting prowess and learn techniques taught to only the rare few? You may be asking why yourself? Well the answer is that you have untapped abilities in you right now. You are one of a chosen few that will be part of something great. Will you be part of that greatness?"  
  
Over whelmed by this strange proposition, Ajax would have never considered this strange persons rambling until he was exposed to the strange happenings of the past few days. Thinking to himself, what did he have left to turn to? He had already gotten bad publicity from him being in jail not only once but now a second time. His dojo was burnt and even if it hadn't been burnt the lease on it was already up. Life of being a janitor or follow this crazy old guy and not even being sure of what I'm getting myself into. That last thought only lasted but a second.  
  
"Sure why not, what else could go wrong." Was Ajax's only response.  
  
Smiling underneath his concealed self, Dendi prompted Ajax to put his hand on his shoulder. Once the human warrior complied, they were both gone as the flash of Kami took them to his new home for the preparation of the oncoming battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ajax's Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..and that kid, is how I ended up here. You think that story is crazy though…You should hear the other guy's story. His name is Jin by the way. Apparently he was traveling through the Zubrizubri mountain range when Kami found him, if you want go ask him about his story, I'm sure he wouldn't mind telling you." Finished Ajax as he increased his pace in front of an enthralled Goku.  
  
"Thanks Ajax! I think I will!" replied Goku as he made his way to his friend and the person named Jin.  
  
As Goku came to the two other warriors he could already pick up the sounds of an argument beginning. Stopping about twenty feet away, Goku could see that Vegeta and Jin were not happy with something and they were letting the other one know about it.  
  
"You snot nosed little punk! Your lucky we have to behave or I would mop the floor with you!" spat Jin as a deep scowl was etched on his face. He had met this supposed, "Saiyajin no Ouji" kid a mere 10 minutes ago and already he wanted to kill him.  
  
Vegeta was feeling the exact same way. He couldn't understand why Dendi the supposed guardian of earth wanted this weak wolf-human part of their team. The dumb bastard didn't even know what ki was for Kami's sake!  
  
"Well dog brain! How about you shut up then! Your loud voice is hurting my sensitive ears! Another thing, your lucky Dendi stepped in the way, or I would have made sure to beat some respect into you!" Retorted a very annoyed saiyajin prince.  
  
"Oh hell no you just did not talk about having respect! That's it, once this little thing is over with I am going to beat some respect into you troll doll!" countered Jin as he made his way farther in front of the annoying brat.  
  
Goku just stood there with a confused face as the wolf like fighter stalked past him in a very bad mood. He couldn't get why Vegeta and him couldn't get along.  
  
"Vegeta, why are you and Jin getting so mad at each other. Were supposed to be a team." Asked Goku as he began to walk with his long time friend.  
  
"Why? I'll tell you why. Because that dumb DOG!" emphasizing the dog part just loud enough so Jin could hear it. He was rewarded as the wolf warrior's ears began to twitch very spastically.  
  
Smirking in satisfaction, the saiyajin no ouji continued. "…is weak Goku, I don't know why Dendi picked these losers. If he were to just train us we would be able stop that baka that attacked us earlier no problem! They don't even know how to manipulate their own ki! You're dumb as a rock but even you can do that!" grumbled Vegeta as he still wore the all to familiar scowl on his face.  
  
Seeing his friends face, Goku knew that he was really upset because the vain on his forehead was pulsating very heavily, and from experience, he knew that he was not the most sociable person when that happened. Thinking he was going to leave his friend be for the time being so he could go cool down, Goku made his way up to Jin.  
  
"I see your angry Vegeta so I'll leave you alone so you can cool off." Goku said as he left his hot-tempered friend be.  
  
"What ever…" was the response he was given.  
  
Quickening his pace, Goku eventually made it to the irate warrior. Rethinking if this was really a good idea to ask him questions, Goku decided the quicker he got to know them, the quicker their training could go.  
  
"Um, Jin?" sheepishly asked Goku  
  
"What do you want?!" yelled out Jin through clenched teeth.  
  
"Hehehe, I just wanted to introduce myself and ask how you meet Dendi, Ajax said you wouldn't mind telling me" replied Goku as he had his hand behind his head and let out a weak smile.  
  
Sighing to himself, Jin calmed himself down as he tried to forget the argument that took place a few seconds ago. "Sorry I barked at you kid [Author's Comment…Barked at you? Jin being a wolf humanoid…hehe..god im good….] but your friend is a rude little bastard that I want to beat the shit out of!" said Jin as he tried to remain calm while thinking about the cocky little warrior.  
  
"Hehehe, yea, sorry about that. Vegeta is like that, he tends to bring out the angry side out of almost everyone he meets, but once you get to know him he's cool." Reassured Goku as he began to walk with his new teammate.  
  
"So you want to hear how I got caught up in all this do ya?" asked Jin with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Smiling happily Goku merely nodded.  
  
"Alright Goku, let me lay it on you like this…." Began Jin as the two made their way continuing to follow Mr. Popo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jin's Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Traveling for over two days in a place that never gets warm or even barely below freezing. Jin was starting to have second thoughts. Sure he was cooking and cleaning some other guy's laundry, but at least he was warm back with the other monks. Sighing, he knew that there was no turning back. Not after he single handedly beat their best warriors and brought chaos to their quite little monastery.  
  
Deciding that he needed to rest again, Jin looked frantically for a possible place to stay at. He thanked that he was part wolf or he would have perished long ago. Finally spotting a small cave, he quickly rushed to it in hopes that it would be big enough to shelter him.  
  
Upon reaching his goal, he was blessed with a cave that was more then enough to guard him from the unrelenting blizzard that knew no end. Leaning against the cold rock wall, he finally began to relax as much as he could given the current situation. Closing his eyes, he drifted into an uncomfortable but welcomed sleep.  
  
Waking a few hours later, he decided that he should try keeping his muscles warm. Getting up he tried to stand as much as he could only to find out that his muscles were already beginning to get rather stiff due to the harsh cold. Grumbling to himself, he began to perform his own kata's in an attempt to ease his way into a faster paced exercise. After several minutes he began to feel the stiffness gradually leave his body.  
  
After an hour or so, Jin felt he was ready to move on with his journey away from the Zubrizubri Mountains. Gathering his belongings, he ventured once again into the harsh climate. Traveling for a few more hours, his instincts indicated that it was roughly noon. Thinking he would never get out of here soon enough, his keen sight caught a glimpse of a make shift little town.  
  
Trudging through the snow banks, Jin finally made it but was surprised to see that it was disserted. Sniffing in the air his animalistic instincts sensed something weird in the air. Sniffing around some more, he followed the scent to one of the abandoned looking structures. He slowly crept to the make shift door and listened closely. Through all the whipping noise of the blizzard Jin could barely make out an almost inaudible whimpering noise.  
  
Creeping the door just slightly open, he could make out a female on a bed. From what it looked like, she seemed to be tied up and crying. With the angle he was at he couldn't see if anyone else was in there with her. Playing it safe, he crept to the side in hopes of getting a better look through a window. Finding one that was boarded up, it happened to have a few small sized holes in it. Slowly creeping forward so he could peek through, to his surprise he had spotted a giant polar bear wielding a very large scimitar. The mammoth bear stood their enjoying the female's agony with a sadistic smirk, struggling the young women desperately tried to break free.  
  
Frowning, Jin made his way around back to the front door. Counting mentally in his head he quickly went through the door catching both occupants by surprise. Not wanting the bandit to have a chance to strike, Jin came in with a swift kick to the left knee of the bear as it fell to one knee due to the kneecap hyper extending. Continuing his assault, Jin followed through with a knee to the would be attacker's jaw and followed with a right hook left jab combination. Causing blood to pour from the giants nose, the bears rage took over and he over came the many blows and pains from the wolf mans attack. Rising to his full height, he came down with his scimitar that Jin quickly jumped back from.  
  
"I don't known who you are boy, but you're going to regret butting your nose in my business." Roared the bear as it lumbered forward towards Jin. Smirking, the confident wolf warrior used his superior speed and phased behind his attacker. Seeing no other way of winning this battle without a casualty, Jin begin a non stop assault against the bears back. Roaring in pain, the polar warrior could do nothing but be moved forward due to the strength of the blows. Feeling it was ready; Jin pulled back and used a dual palm strike in the middle of the bears back there by destroying the spine of the creature.  
  
Crumbling to the ground like a puppet with no master, the bear could only let out gurgles of agony and anger. Making his way to the tied up girl who was in obvious shock of what had taken place a few seconds ago. She soon hugged her recent hero, as she was untied from the bed.  
  
"OO thank Kami you saved me!" cried the girl. She had thought for sure that she was going to perish or worse at the hands of the ice pirate. "There were more people here at one point, but then the Ice Pirates came and took me hostage. The rest of the group went to go get help, but that was two days ago. I don't know where the other pirates went but that was the boss, he said that he was going to kill me if anyone tried to rescue me."  
  
"It's alright now, but what were you and the rest of the people doing here in the Zubrizubri mountains? There is nothing out here" questioned Jin as he continued to console the young women.  
  
Sniffling some more the young women gazed into the eyes of the warrior and responded, "Well we are part of a research team. We heard from old stories that there used to be an old laboratory that belonged to once known genius named Dr. Wheelo. We wanted to see if it was true and see if we could salvage anything. He was really into biomechanics and we wanted to know his secrets. He was very advanced for his time. Then after a few days the Ice Pirates came and all this happened." Finishing her story, the women had a questioning look upon her face. "Which mind you goes for you as well, what are you doing here?"  
  
Shifting to face her better Jin began to explain his story of how he had been fed up with his supposed clan and decided to venture off into the real world. Wanting to better his skills in martial arts he would try search out the best fighters. As 30 minutes passed, Jin had finished his story.  
  
"I see, well I would like to repay you, hadn't you come along I would have more then likely be dead or worse." Shuddering a little to the thought of something worse then death, Sandra as she was named, thought of a way to repay her savior. "If anything I can get you a ride back to the main city, from there I'm sure you would have a better chance of finding what you need there."  
  
"I think I would like that." answered Jin, the more he looked at this female, the more he noticed her looks. She had shoulder length almond color hair with a pair of orange eyes that shimmered in the light like small globes of fire. Her body looked well toned probably due to all the climbing and marching that she had done in her other discoveries. Not wanting to be so blatantly obvious on staring, he quickly rose from the bed that he shared with her and made his way to the door.  
  
"I will stand watch until your co-workers arrive. I will let you know when I see them." Said Jin as he moved the deceased Ice boss out of the room. Finally getting him out of the room he put him against the wall and waited. After a few hours Jin spotted on the white horizon a small band of figures that were heading his way. Not sure if they were friendly or not he got up and waited all the while keeping alert.  
  
As the convoy of snow ready vehicles came to a stop, roughly 25 people came rushing out; some of them had assault rifles and other weapons, obviously for the Ice Pirate gang. One of the individuals came in front of the line of armed man with a megaphone. "You there, put your hands up and release the girl at once or you will be dealt with!"  
  
Hearing the booming voice, Sandra rushed out of the room. Taken by surprise by the sudden movement, the men with weapons soon found her in their sights. The man that made the demand had recognized the girl that came running out as the one that was prisoner. Seeing that it was not the case now he quickly ordered everyone to lower their weapons. Quickly running to her the man examined her to make sure that she was all right.  
  
"I'm fine dad, he saved me" smiled the girl who looked up at Jin. With a nod, Jin simply began to walk towards the van. Making his way past the armed personal, he leaned up against the van awaiting his ride.  
  
After words were shared between father and daughter Sandra made her way to Jin. "Well I guess you'll be leaving now." Stated Sandra as she eyed the well-built fighter. Wondering what he was thinking she moved closer and gave him a peck on the check. Not expecting this, Jin's ears shot straight up as he had never really had any contact with a female before let alone get a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Eyeing her with a look of confusion and shock he began to talk. "What was that for?"  
  
"A little extra for saving me." Replied Sandra as she continued to smile at the embarrassed Jin.  
  
Rubbing his cheek, he smiled in return to the cute female. "Well I think its time for me to go, no better time then the present." Quietly said Jin.  
  
"I guess so…Well Thank you once again for saving me…Maybe if your ever in North City you can look me up?" Sandra asked as she had a hint of red on her small-framed face. Smirking himself, Jin looked down as he responded. "I just may do that."  
  
Looking up at the same time, Jin was about to say something when he sniffed something in the air. With frightening speed, Jin quickly got into a stance, which frightened Sandra, as she was not expecting it. Eyeing the surrounding area, Jin began to scan the large blankets of snow that surrounded him. Coming up close behind him, Sandra whispered into this ear.  
  
"Jin, what is it?"  
  
"Don't know…but its something weird. I smelled the same thing when I found you and the bear."  
  
Waiting patiently, he could still smell the scent. Beginning to growl, his fur began to crawl as he got the feeling that he was being watched. All of a sudden a bolt of lighting appeared in front of the two. By reflex he put his arm in front of the girl for a means of protection from what ever this may have been. After the cloud of white smoke dissipated, a hooded individual stood before him. The being was dressed from head to toe in a large robe. The beings face was shrouded with a shadow that could not be penetrated with any normal means of light. Stepping forward he stopped when Jin gruffly spoke.  
  
"Stop right there, who are you and what the hell do you want?!"  
  
The being stood there motionless for a few seconds as he examined the person in front of him. He had a hidden smirk as he finally began to speak to this warrior.  
  
"Hello Jin."  
  
Narrowing his eyes Jin replied. "How do you know my name…Who are you." Was it a monk from the monastery? Jin's mind was racing. He didn't have any family or anyone who he could call a friend. This is getting him rather annoyed.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dendi, Guardian of earth. I have been watching you for sometime now. The reason I am here is that I would like to recruit you. I know of you talents and abilities. I also know of the hidden power that lies deep within you. You are in search to improve your martial arts are you not?" Questioned the supposed guardian of earth.  
  
"What if I am? What could you possibly offer me that so many have before me but have failed to do?" retorted Jin.  
  
Lifting his hood off his head, the mature Namek revealed his being. With a twinkle in his eye Dendi stepped forward. "I can offer you many things Jin, but you must trust me. There is something far greater then just yourself happening in this world as we speak and I want you to be part of it. I am recruiting only the elite of martial artists. You may be the key for what lies ahead."  
  
Laughing inwardly, it was ironic how Jin had heard this line before right before he agreed to join the Ice breaker's clan. He did find it a surprise that this guy did know that he was looking to improve his skills. Damn, why did this kind of stuff have to happen to him? Breaking out of his mental argument, Jin fell out of his defensive stance and walked toe to toe with this "Dendi".  
  
"You've caught my interest. Your right, I am trying to increase my abilities. If I do go and I feel that I am not getting what I think is proper training, I will leave." Commanded Jin as he held his face in a stone cold expression. He wasn't going to fall for this twice without letting his mind be heard first.  
  
"Agreed." Dendi replied with out hesitation.  
  
With a nod, Jin made his way to the shocked girl. "Well I guess this is my ride. Don't forget I will look you up if I am ever in North City." Smiling he made his way back to the green faced individual. Speaking inaudibly, Jin was told to put his hand on the strangers shoulder. Doing so he was gone in a blinding light leaving Sandra shocked, sad, and curious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Jin's Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"…with that happening, I met up with Ajax and we were told to wait here while he got you two I suppose." Finished Jin as he could tell that this kid was equally amazed from his story like Ajax was in their short time meeting each other.  
  
"Wow…compared to your stories, mine and Vegeta's doesn't really sound all that interesting…" said Goku as he continued to look at Jin.  
  
"Well in any case, I hope to see Sandra someday soon, probably once we get done here." Added Jin as he stopped. Goku also stopped as he saw that they had reached their supposed destination. With Ajax in front of them and Vegeta almost caught up, Goku was very excited to see what kind of training they would be part of.  
  
The group had been lead to a door that was connected to a medium sized dome structure. Pillars also surrounded the place, as it looked very marvelous with the crystal like material shining from the suns rays. Mr. Popo soon turned to face everyone as he began to explain this reason of coming to this place.  
  
"This is called the room of Spirit and Time. A full day in the real world equals 1 year in the room. It can only be used twice for if you go beyond the twice use you will be locked in oblivion for all of eternity." Explained Mr.Popo.  
  
Earning skeptical glances from the warriors, the short black man decided to let them experience it for themselves. Seeing a group of fighters such as these brought back wonderful but often-frightful memories of the old Z- senshi. Smiling to himself he began to call of the first names of fighters that would be entering the structure.  
  
"Son-Goku and Ajax. You will be the first two to enter. Dendi has instructed me to let you Goku, teach Ajax how to use his own inner energy of ki." Stated the guardian of earth's assistant. He looked upon the great great grandchild of the cherished hero of the past. Thinking the resemblance was uncanny; he turned his attention to the human fighter Ajax. "You Ajax will have to learn much from this young one. He has the ability that will help you in your training and will help you find a better understanding of your body. If at any time you cannot handle the reality of the room you may step out but remember what I have said, you may only use this room twice in your entire lifetime. Do you understand?"  
  
With a nod, Ajax looked back at the young man who he had told his story to not so long ago. Wondering if this was some kind of trick or not he was nonetheless excited. He would hope to improve his skill and possibly do something that could help him out in the long run. Watching the door open, he and his new partner Son-Goku entered the room that would give him a new sense of being.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note~ Well all there you go! I thought that went rather well and I hope that give you a better understanding of the other two Z-senshi. Well I have another question that I'm putting out there…after recently talking to a fellow author on FanFiction.net. We talked about if I should put Master Roshi in this fic or not….now for those of you that have seen the DBGT special, it says that everyone is dead except for Pan. Well for those of you who know your Dragonball…Master Roshi drank from the fountain of youth and can not die of old age…so there is my dilemma…two points in the dragonball series that contradict each other…so by votes….I will use that for putting master roshi in or out! If you want to get in contact me…E-mail me at…. BOLANOSME@31MEU.USMC.MIL or via Instant Messenger on Yahoo or AIM at…. BLITZES12 Bye for now and I hope to see more reviews!!!  
  
  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ Sends…. 


	10. Fight for power at Kami's Tower!

Disclaimer~ Blah Blah Blah  
  
  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ WOOOOOOOW! I am so sorry for the long wait people…I have been rather busy getting ready to go on deployment and I am floating around right now as I speak! But just to let you know in advance, this chapter is my longest yet! Any feedback is very welcomed and it may quicken my writing even more! Well that's enough of my ranting for now, enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 10  
  
"Fight for power in Kami's Tower!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ajax was beginning to perspire just a tad. He could feel strange heat within that room. Goku had already gone in and it was up to Ajax to go in as well to start there training. Looking back once more he grinned to Jin as he made his way through the door. Hearing it close behind him, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Room of Spirit and Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing in an exact copy of the entrance to the room, it soon faded into nothingness. Literal nothing. Finding it hard to breath and a bit warmer then where he was a little while ago, Ajax frantically looked for his new teammate Goku along with the giant hourglass that eerily kept track of their demented time. Seeing the cheerful guy standing in the beginning part of the void, Ajax made his way next to him.  
  
"Ever seen anything like this?" questioned Ajax as he tried to sort out his continuing thoughts.  
  
"No, this is really weird though." Answered Goku as he turned to face his new friend. Noticing that he had the exact same reaction to his surroundings, Goku thought might as well start now to teach him about ki and begin there extensive training. Beginning to stretch, he grinned at Ajax.  
  
"Well, we should get started. Let's start by having me teach you about Ki." Began Goku as he continued to work some kinks out of his body. Vegeta may have gotten that bean that healed him but Goku was still kind of sore from all that straining with the blast.  
  
With a sigh, Ajax nodded as he began to stretch in similar fashion as the young warrior next to him. Still surprised by his surroundings, he was brought out of his daze as he saw Goku beginning to sit down with his legs crossed. Walking over he sat down directly in front of him.  
  
Smiling cheerfully, Goku began to explain the concepts of ki. "Alright, bear with me. This is the first time that I have had to explain to someone on how to use this. So I will try to do my best. Ki is your inner energy. I know Vegeta already said that earlier but I'm just saying it again. Every living thing has it no matter how small they may be. You may get to learn this a little faster then normal because of your martial arts so hopefully this will go well." Commented Goku as he saw Ajax intently listening.  
  
"You have to relax when you want to gather your energy, a sense of harmony must be fulfilled between your body and soul." Continued Goku as he started to move his hands in a way to mimic him holding a ball in his hands. Closing his eyes he steadied his breathing to a soft rhythmic point, he continued with his instruction. "Try to mentally picture your inner energy flowing and running into your abdomen. Then try to mentally picture it and project it into your hands like this." With that Goku began to concentrate and sure enough a small globe of ki formed in between his hands.  
  
Smirking, Goku found it kind of funny to see Ajax's face in sheer awe as he witnessed this common practice to the saiyajin. Dispersing the energy from his hands, Goku began to look at Ajax as he began to snap out of his trance.  
  
"So you're telling me I can do this?" Ajax sheepishly asked.  
  
Goku merely nodded as Ajax began put his hands in front of his abdomen like the young warrior did before him. Trying his best to mimic him, Ajax strained and strained as he tried to mentally picture this inner energy flowing into his hand.  
  
It had gone through for hours and still nothing had happened for Ajax. Sweat beads flourished on his brow as he continued to strain. During the time that he was concentrating he had noticed how at random points in time, the temperature would change drastically. Trying his best to concentrate Ajax had been fed up with hours of practice and nothing but a headache to show for it. Rising from the ground, Ajax made his way to another part of the nothingness to try and clear his thoughts.  
  
"Come on Ajax, you almost had it there for a sec!" encouraged Goku. He knew that it was hard the first time, but he hoped that the human warrior would continue and persevere to achieve it. Watching the flustered warrior, Goku stood from the ground and made his way to him.  
  
"Let's get something to eat right now and rest a little bit. I know I always do better after I get a good meal!" commented Goku with a smile. Making his way to the little entranceway, he soon found an area where they could sit. Upon getting there, he soon realized that Dendi never mentioned anything about there being food. Thinking really hard, common sense soon over came the saiyajin as he new that if they were expected to be in there for a year that there had to be food. Continuing to investigate, He soon noticed a door that was intricately designed to blend in with the design of the arched entrance way. Opening the door, he saw a sight that sent butterflies through out his stomach.  
  
Ajax made his way to where Goku was. Maybe he was right, he was feeling rather hungry from all that concentrating and he could go for a meal. Going to where the dark haired warrior was, Ajax saw Goku peering into a room with a star struck look. Peeking his head in the room as well, he saw that the room was stocked with enough food to last way more then a year. The thing that Ajax didn't know was the eating habits of a saiyajin warrior.  
  
"Umm, Goku? Are you going to get some right now or are you going to continue to make the little puddle of slobber which is forming by your feet." Questioned Ajax with a grin.  
  
Hearing Ajax's words soon brought him out of his trance as Goku closed his mouth and wiped it. Turning his head to the other warrior, Goku grinned as he proceeded into the storage room. Ajax following behind the saiyajin, He began to grab a plate and bowl as he searched the room for something that looked appealing. Spotting some rice and beans, he began to pour some onto his plate. After a few minutes, Ajax had a massed a hearty meal as he made his way to a table that was just outside of the storage room. Getting a spoon full of rice, he soon halted as he saw Goku come out with 4 plates that were clumsily balanced on his hands and arms. Grinning, Goku sat himself down next to a shocked Ajax as he began to eat with great speed.  
  
"That's a lot of food Goku. You sure you're not going to get sick or anything?" questioned a disbelieving Ajax as he slowly started to eat his own food.  
  
"Owl…BE…FiMe." Responded Goku through spoonful's of food. Inhaling his food, Goku had finished his meal before Ajax was done with his rice! Belching approvingly, He gathered his plates and stacked them neatly. Getting up, he began to do kata's as he waited for his new friend to finish eating. After about 20 minutes or so, Ajax had finished his food and sighed contently. Rising, he made his way towards his partner.  
  
"Well I think I'm ready to give it another shot." Stated Ajax as he sat down and returned to his former stance. Nodding Goku joined his friend in front of him and continued to watch.  
  
"Alright Ajax, come on now. You can do this, just relax and imagine. You saw it done a few hours ago so just do it." Thought Ajax as he closed his eyes and once again tried. The human warrior felt a tugging sensation as he imagined a divine energy flowing through his body as it accumulated in his abdomen begging for release. He had felt the same feeling before in the previous hours but he could never go beyond the phase of getting it to his lower portion of his body. Feeling it trying to dissipate, Ajax quickly imagined it forming into a similar compact ball that his companion had done with ease.  
  
Straining with the fact that he could feel himself getting progressively weaker, he pushed forward as he could feel the energy beginning to leave his body, he could feel the untapped part of him that was in deep slumber unbeknown to him. He could faintly hear his friend's words of encouragement as he assumed that it was happening. Ajax could feel warmth in-between his hands, a soft light shined through his closed eyelids that lit the way to a new beginning for the haggard warrior. Slowly opening them, afraid that this feeling was merely a dream, Ajax let a small smirk come to his face as he witnessed that he was successful in his attempt in learning the beginning secrets of ki.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vegeta and Jin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The new prince of the saiyajins looked over the edge of the Guardian of Earth's tower. He was still lost in the thoughts of his last battle. He still could not believe that he had come close to losing the battle and more importantly his life had it not been for his friend's aid. Scrunching his brow in anger, he wanted to face the thing again so he could give him the message that the first battle was a mistake and that no one could beat him.  
  
Crossing his arms, he let the wind blow across his hair and face as it cooled the fiery saiyajins frustration. What had he gotten himself into he thought as the wind died away. Was this the way that his ancestor started his journey? He had only been told the tales of him fighting beasts that danced around in the younger saiyajin no ouji's head.  
  
He wanted to feel the power that his elder had obtained and he wanted to go past it. He heard of the stories of when he had fought Cell and the demon beast of Majin Buu. He had wanted to fight these creatures as well to prove his worth. When he had his opportunity to though at the hands of Krell as he called himself, it almost cost him his life.  
  
Exposing his teeth clenched from frustration, Vegeta left the sight of the world below him and went back to the door where his friend and the human trained. It had been only a few minutes that they had entered and his patience was already running thin. Spotting the wolf-man that he was forcefully partnered with, he made his way to him to get some things straight.  
  
Jin sat prompt against the marble wall as he listened to his music. His ears twitched in unison with the beat of the happy hardcore melodies. With eyes closed he dreamt of him becoming the most recognized warrior in the world. His fantasy was abruptly interrupted as he felt a tap on his foot. Opening his eyes reluctantly, he frowned as he saw that it was the little punk that he was partnered with. Ignoring him, he closed his eyes once again hoping that he would get the idea to scram. Once again rewarded with a harder kick and a glare, he figured that he wasn't going to be able to relax until he listened to what ever the little bastard had to say. Taking his earphones off and stopping his music he sighed as he stared at the spiky haired kid with an annoyed look.  
  
"What do you want kid, cant you see I'm trying to relax." Spat Jin as he prepared himself for another verbal battle.  
  
Keeping his cool, Vegeta merely smirked at the warrior's comment.  
  
"I just want to get some things pointed out and addressed before we have our turn." Vegeta began as he changed his face to a more serious one as he peered into the eyes of Jin.  
  
"I will be the one TEACHING you how to use ki. So I demand respect seeing how you will be my pupil and I will not tolerate insubordination." Continued the young prince.  
  
Jin narrowed his eyes as he slowly stood up. He and the kid were roughly the same height as he examined him. Crossing his arms almost in a mocking matter, Jin retorted as he spoke in a deadly soft tone.  
  
"First of all boy. Before you start making demands of respect and what not I think you need to learn some yourself. I could care less if you are going to be teaching me this ki shit and I for one could careless if you do by chance know more in the ways of martial arts. I will not respect nor give any to those who do not respect me. I have been through enough shit with arrogant bastards that are like you. Now do I make myself clear." Finished Jin as his expression was cold to the saiyajin no ouji.  
  
"I tell you what human. I do not like your attitude for the simple fact that you are weak. Although you have the guts to talk to a being that is quite capable to destroy you, I will not tolerate that even in the slightest. I only spare your life because we are supposedly the ones in charge of protecting earth. Since that is the case, I will wait till we have our chance in the room to show you who is boss." Countered Vegeta as he continued to stare at his "partner".  
  
Vegeta soon sat himself in front of a pillar waiting for the others to be done. The no ouji was very curious to see if Goku and the other human named Ajax would indeed be more powerful then he had seen them go inside. Closing his eyes he dreamt of himself obtaining a power so great that he smiled as he fell into the deep slumber.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three month mark in S/T room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Beads of sweat dripped from the battle damaged Ajax. It had been hell for the past few month as he and Goku trained. This place was starting to get maddening. He was currently engaged with another sparring match with his new friend. He had quickly been able to master the ability to fly, he soon began to use the inner energy to make him faster, stronger, and he even managed to develop his own energy attacks.  
  
Right now though, he was trying desperately to feel out his "enemy" as he floated in the nothingness. Goku had described the way to feel out your enemy's ki by using your own and he also explained how it felt, it was the strange feeling you would get when a TV was on and the feeling from the power it would give out.  
  
Looking around frantically he concentrated as he put his hands up in a guard as he slowly felt out around him for Goku. Sensing a sudden rise of energy below him, Ajax quickly looked down as he saw his friend flying up to him with a blanket of blue surrounding him. Grinning he charged up his ki and dove to meet the attack with his own. Roaring with pride, Ajax charged his hands with two moderately strength blasts as the space between both warriors rapidly dissipated.  
  
Mere feet away, Ajax let loose his blasts as they went en route for his mark. The blasts looked as if they went through the saiyajin warrior as they hit the ground in a powerful explosion. Ajax with wide eyes knew what was in store, as he quickly turned in mid-air to face the sky as a fist connected with his face.  
  
He was then sent flying into the crater that he had made mere seconds ago. Dazed and battered, he slowly fluttered his eyes as a smiling Goku offered his hand. Grabbing it and struggling to get up, Ajax held his back as he brushed off the debris from his body.  
  
"That was a close one, you almost had me there!" commented Goku in his cheery voice. Goku had his fair share of battle scars as his usual bright orange gi was now torn in places and dirty from months of training. Ajax though was by far worse, cuts and bruises covered the human as he attempted to gain power in a quick effort.  
  
"I…thought I had…you" panted out Ajax as he grimiest in pain. He was led to the steps of the entrance that separated themselves from the real world and the demented world. Slowly sitting down he leaned his head against the pillar and closed his eyes, his breathing began to return to normal and he stopped panting. His body was telling him that he needed to stop but he knew that he couldn't, not yet. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out in this world, he did know though that he had to get much stronger then he currently was.  
  
Opening his eyes he looked at his companion who was sitting next to him peering into the nothingness. Ajax began to get up but his knees had different plans as they buckled and he began to collapse to the ground.  
  
"Damn it.." he muttered through clenched teeth as he struggled to move against his body's wishes. Straining and forcing his worn out muscles to perform once again, Ajax used the pillar for support as he convinced his body to go one more round.  
  
Walking slowly towards Goku, he tapped the silent warrior on the shoulder and gave him a devilish grin as he began to levitate and make his way to the nothingness of there training area. With a smirk of his own, Goku phased out of his current area and engaged his friend in combat.  
  
Ajax sensing his friend coming in behind him rolled forward in the air and projected himself forward with his ki to land a surprising uppercut on the saiyajin. Not wanting his "enemy" to recover, he continued with his vicious onslaught with punch-kick combinations all powered with his newly awakened ki.  
  
Each blow that he successfully landed on his friend gave him another burst of the adrenaline that he would always get from battle. He had just finished another uppercut that sent the alien warrior flying up into the air. Ajax phased out and came down with a double axe handle that slammed into the stomach of his friend.  
  
Gasping for air, Goku could do nothing as he tried to gulp in air that would not find its way to his lunges; the force of the blow shocked him as he spiraled down with great velocity.  
  
Following through with his blow, Ajax dived towards Goku like a hawk that founds its target and was going for the killing blow. Reaching his right hand behind him, he soon gathered up energy for an attack that got his fancy when Goku had shown him. As he saw his friend crash into thus creating a crater in the ground, he stopped right above him and commenced his energy attack.  
  
"RENZEKU-DAN!" yelled Ajax as he let his machine-gun like blasts rip into the air heading towards his target. Ajax knew that he could not keep this attack up for long for the rapid succession of each blast drained his energy much quicker then most other blasts that he had experimented with.  
  
Stopping as he felt he was barely able to support his flight, he panted and waited for the smoke to clear so he could see his victim. Keeping his hands out in front of him, the human warrior knew that his counter part was very resourceful and was never down for the count for long.  
  
The smoke had finally cleared as the broken ground was exposed. Ajax scanned frantically for his fallen opponent, but there was nothing but rubble. Then it hit him, he felt the all to familiar energy signature coming right down on top of him. Looking up with a start, he could only stare wide-eyed as a fist connected with his jaw. The blow felt as if 10 people hit his face with baseball bats at the same time.  
  
So powerful was the hit that Ajax hit the ground and bounced before he knew it. With no energy left in his body, he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Goku sighed as he slowly lowered himself to the ground to his fallen friend. Picking him up in his arms, Goku put the beaten figure into the sleeping area and decided that he could use some sleep himself. This training was fun but it sure did take a lot out of him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 hours in the real world- Jungle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright Tanten, this is what's going to happen. You're going to circle around while I get the things attention. After that unload on it, this is going to be the biggest score for us yet!" whispered an excited chubby hunter. He had been on these little hunting trips before but he never did get that one big score, till now.  
  
As his companion Tanten began his part of the plan, Deezer could only imagine what he was going to get for this. They had spotted the biggest Saber-Tooth tiger go into a cave about 20 minutes ago but couldn't fire of a round because they didn't have a clear shot and they didn't want to blow it.  
  
Seeing Tanten had gotten into position Deezer slowly crept his way forward to the cave. Looking around, he found a medium sized rock and chucked it into the opening reasonably hard. Hearing it collide with a thump, he knew he got its attention.  
  
Krell looked down at the earth matter that had hit him. He had just finished his healing process when he was hit with it and had killed a fairly large earth mammal. Grinning, he knew humans were out there. Laughing inwardly he saw this as another opportunity to feed. Slowly rising he made his way to the entrance.  
  
Tanten quickly looked at his friend as soon as he heard rustling coming from the cave. Making eye contact, Deezer slowly raised his rifle at the entrance. Keeping one hand on the weapon, Deezer held out his free left hand and held up 3 fingers and slowly began to count down. As it reached zero, Deezer fired of 3 quick bursts to the source of the noise.  
  
Smirking to himself, he did a little jig thinking that he and his friend had finally got something of worth.  
  
"Good shooting Deezer!" yelled his friend as Tanten walked over to his friend.  
  
"Well lets just get our prize and get the hell out of here." Replied the jolly round man.  
  
As both of the men went to collect their bounty, the watched with a mixture of horror and shock as a very large multi-colored bald man came out covered in blood. They noticed that the man had inhuman white pupils and a rather frightening smirk.  
  
"Hey..Hey..buddy. You all right?", spat out Tanten as he was intimidated by this rather large man.  
  
Looking at the man that spoke, Krell looked in his hand that held the small pieces of metal that came from the shorter man's weapon. Smirking, he looked back up to the man that spoke and merely flicked all three pieces of metal back at the human which shattered the fragile creatures skull, spreading brain matter and blood everywhere.  
  
Deezer could only stare in horror as his friend dropped with a thud with his head partly missing. Frozen with fear, Deezer could only see the giant man licking the blood of his face as he advanced to him. Trying to raise his weapon it was soon snatched out from his hands as the creature was looking at it with grim amusement. Turning around, Deezer ran as fast as he could through the obstacles of the jungle. He began panting heavily after the first 50 yards as his body was not used to this type of movement.  
  
Krell merely smiled as he phased out of his position and followed the human. He easily caught up with the puny thing as he began to have some amusement before he struck.  
  
After 10 minutes of straight running, Deezer's lunges burned as he collapsed on the outer rim of the jungle. Lying on the ground he clutched his chest as the pain began to slowly subside. Pulling his body up to lean against a tree, he thought he had lost the beast since he would periodically look back and not see anything. Grimacing from the thought of his long time friend, Deezer just sat there with his eyes closed as he continued to catch his breathe.  
  
A pain suddenly exploded from his chest as his body began to rapidly feel cold. Looking down he stared with fear as a giant glistening hand had forced its way through the tree and his body. Adrenaline keeping him alive for those brief moments, Deezer slowly turned his head back to make eye contact with the nightmare that was the cause of his demise. Those eyes, so emotionless yet his surrounding features had much hate and cruelty. Closing his eyes for the final time Deezer could only think about the good times as he was taken to death.  
  
After a few minutes of feasting on the fresh meat, Krell decided that he was well enough to take his revenge against the saiyajins. Closing his eyes he felt for their energy signatures. With a frown he could only feel one as he searched the globe. Looking up towards the sky he made his way to that one's location as his head danced with thoughts of even more blood by his hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kami's Tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was suddenly awakened as he felt a twinge of power in the air. Quickly rising, he peered out to the horizon that held the new enemy. Keeping tabs on the energy, he could feel it slowly come to his direction. The young ouji was not very good at sensing ki, which thusly resulted in him being surprised when the beast attacked previously, but since that encounter he would remember that things ki reading so he would not be taken by surprise again.  
  
With a smirk, Vegeta thought that he would redeem himself by meeting this beast head on and defeating him. Looking down at his supposed partner, Vegeta thought although he was tempted to let him interfere, he would tell the wolf-man to take shelter as this would more then likely be a very bloody battle.  
  
"Jin, wake up." Demanded Vegeta as he kicked the warrior's foot.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Jin looked up with a frown. "They better be out of the chamber because if you woke me up for something else other then that I would advise you to leave me the hell alone." Retorted Jin.  
  
"This is no time for that baka, the beast that me and Goku fought is on its way right now, I can feel its ki reading, its getting closer."  
  
This got Jin's attention, slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes; he quickly stood as he looked around.  
  
"I'm going to get Dendi, you should go take cover. You are not even near the level that is needed to do combat with this thing." Commented Vegeta as he went towards the Guardian of Earth's area.  
  
"Hmph, We'll see about that kid." Was the only thing Jin could say as he crossed his arms while looking out to the world. Even though he didn't want to admit it, if everyone was right about what they were saying, then he wasn't up to their skills. With a sigh, Jin followed the no ouji to the main structure.  
  
Krell could see his destination. It was an odd structure shaped like a giant bowl placed high above the clouds held up by a fragile slim beam. Grinning, Krell accelerated as he came closer to his target. Finally reaching his destination he was excited to see the warrior that he had the most fun with from the stadium earlier.  
  
Landing he bared his fangs to the saiyajin, he knew that one of them was not going to be alive after this battle.  
  
"So beast, it seems you want to die sooner then I thought?" asked Vegeta as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I do not think I will be the one perishing little man." Retorted the man from the Nexus. Stretching he made notice of 3 other beings behind the saiyajin. A tall green being with antenna on his head, a short fat black man with strange garments, and a humanoid wolf type creature.  
  
"So…you need more people to help fight me?" asked Krell in a mocking tone.  
  
Furrowing his brow, Vegeta hunched over and began to power up.  
  
"I need no one to take care of you! The saiyajin no ouji will teach you a lesson!" roared Vegeta as his temper was rising from the beast's words. With another quick boost of power, he completed his power up resulting into the super saiyajin.  
  
With a grin Krell noticed the change and wasted no time in his attack. Vegeta anticipating his move charged as well meeting the beast named Krell head on.  
  
An explosion of power was seen above the tower as both warriors threw blows powered by hate for the other. Krell could tell that by some means the saiyajin had become even faster and stronger. Smirking he knew that this would be even better then he had thought.  
  
Vegeta came in with a high knee to Krell's face but was blocked with the beast's right hand. Vegeta by instinct grabbed the warrior's hand and performed a judo throw over his shoulder. Seeing the enemy flying away, Vegeta propelled forward with his energy and reeled his hand back for another devastating blow. Krell smirking on the inside was baiting the young warrior for a counter attack. Sensing him coming near, Krell used his own energy to fly backwards and catch the saiyajin off guard with an elbow to the face.  
  
Trying to stop, Vegeta watched in horror as Krell instantaneously changed directions from forward to backwards with an elbow that he caught full force of. Desperately trying to keep his eye's open, Vegeta saw at the last moment a pair of brandished claws coming up to slice his stomach. With a grimace, Vegeta phased out as the claws diminished his after image.  
  
Jin could only stare in awe as he saw these two fighters perform feats only known in legend and in fantasy. He could barely see some of the fight as most of the time they would phase out of existence and reappear for a brief moment as they continued their duel.  
  
Krell looking around for his opponent and was suddenly dealt a blow to his abdomen. Hunching over with a growl, he was then propelled up into the sky by an uppercut.  
  
Vegeta powering up even more, followed his prey as he charged his hands with his next attack. Feeling he had gathered enough energy, Vegeta let loose his two blasts as they went through the air in random patterns heading towards their target. Hitting the back of the creature, Vegeta heard its growl as its momentum stopped and began to fall to the earth below him. Continuing to fly in the air towards Krell, Vegeta began to gather energy around his fist, as he would punch through this beast as if he were nothing.  
  
Krell had felt the blast; he knew for sure that this saiyajin had gotten stronger in every aspect. Falling down towards the ground, he began to gather energy in his mouth. He would get this saiyajin off guard and he knew how. Turning in mid-air, Krell kept his eyes closed as he continued to get power for his mouth attack. Sensing he had gotten a sufficient amount, he felt for his target.  
  
Vegeta was mere feet away when the beast suddenly opened his eyes and had brandished a smirk of evil intention. Changing from a grin to a scowl, Vegeta pressed forward, determined to win this battle.  
  
Krell seeing the warrior not wavering from his attack put his hands out mimicking an attack hoping to bate his prey. Seeing the saiyajin going to a falling kick, he used that time to let loose his attack.  
  
Vegeta was taken back as the monster opened his mouth and the hidden energy was crackling right below him. Trying desperately to stop his momentum was to great and all he could do was put his arms up in defense of the coming attack. Releasing the energy from his mouth, the purple wave of power engulfed the saiyajin as the normal blue sky turned to that of a dark purple hue.  
  
The saiyajin prince roared with pain as the blast was slowly and painfully breaking through his defense. Being propelled back in the air, he tried to gather energy but merely stopping this attack was beginning to be too much for him.  
  
Krell slowly began to go from his back to a crouched kneeling position as he continued his attack. When he was ready he stopped the attack and soon tore through the sky directly above him to continue his attack.  
  
Vegeta with his eyes still closed and arms in a cross form to block the attack was relieved for the attack to be done with. Slowly opening his eyes he was taken out of his stance by a powerful uppercut. Frantically attempting to gather his wits he was grabbed in a tight bear hug from behind. Feeling the beast's hot breath he struggled to break the grasp but Krell had the leverage.  
  
"…and this is where you die saiyajin." Rasped Krell as he went into a dive towards the lookout's ground at super sonic speed while still having a hold of the saiyajin no ouji. Wide eyed, Vegeta screamed as at the last moment Krell let the golden haired warrior go and slam into the ground creating a large crater.  
  
The Nexus warrior merely floated above the crater as he grinned with satisfaction. He had admired the saiyajins strength and resolve but it was futile in the end, no one could beat him in this universe. Landing in front of the hole, Krell made eye contact with the other humans. Beginning to move forward to his next victim, he noticed the wolf man go wide eyed. Thinking that it was because he was about to be destroyed by him, Krell did not even see the blast come right on top of him.  
  
His screams could be heard for miles on end as a constant flow of energy slammed on top of the beast. Roaring, Krell was forced to all fours as the energy was forcing him into the ground along with the burnt flesh that was wavering through the air.  
  
Vegeta grinning continued his attack. He would make sure to make Krell's death a painful one. Pumping in more energy, Vegeta merely began to laugh as it mixed with the screams of pain coming from the end of his attack.  
  
Krell forced with all of his might to go to another crouching position. The pain was now becoming a dull feeling as he got used to it. Gathering energy around him, he would not die to this weak attack. With another great roar, Krell launched himself into the blast and forced his way through it to his intended target.  
  
The saiyajin warrior could not believe it. He could faintly make the outline of the beast coming towards him through his blast. He soon had a deep scowl as he clenched his teeth and forced more of his energy into his blast. This thing would not make a mockery of him. Using more and more of his energy, Krell roared one more time as he made it through. Earning a surprised look from the no ouji, Krell smirked as he grabbed the young warrior by his hands and abruptly stopped the blast.  
  
Wide eyed in disbelief Vegeta remained speechless as the beast grabbed a hold of his arms.  
  
"Im..Impossible!" yelled Vegeta as he tried to escape the grasp of Krell.  
  
Smirking evilly at his nemesis. Krell let go of the saiyajin no ouji as he began to float backwards. Stopping a bit from the golden fighter.  
  
"Nothing is impossible with me saiyajin…I am most impressed with your strength but rest assured that you will not beat me. My race is responsible for the deaths of millions in my universe. Yours will be a most glorious trophy for my people." Commented Krell as he eyed the prince.  
  
Twitching with irritation, Vegeta hunched over powering up for his biggest attack. He would not be outdone but this thing. From his memories the saiyajins were the greatest fighters in the universe. All would try to fight them and destroy them but in the end it was always the saiyajins on top, and this would be no different.  
  
"I tell you this beast, you are strong I give you that but one thing you must learn is to never count a saiyajin out!" roared Vegeta as he strained even more gathering more precious energy that he would unleash upon his enemy.  
  
"Dende, what should we do? These two will destroy this tower with their battle" spoke Mr. Popo. The short black round man had seen the display of power between the two warriors and he was worried that it would eventually lead to the destruction of this tower. With Goku and Ajax in the room of Spirit and Time, there would be no one else to help Vegeta encase he really was in trouble. Turning his head to the Guardian of earth, Mr. Popo noticed a familiar twinkle in the master's eye.  
  
"Do not worry Mr. Popo, I understand your concern but Vegeta has it under control. He will defeat his opponent." Assured Dende to his helper. Both turned their eyes back to the fight above them.  
  
Krell had to admit. Most creatures would have given up at this point in time but these saiyajins were very much like his own. They never did know when to give up when things were way over their heads.  
  
"Well Saiyajin, let us end this then." With that said Krell put his left hand forward while his right was behind him. With a mighty strain he began to gather his own energy. Swirls of dark purple energy engulfed the nexus warrior as he readied for the final round of combat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note~ Hello all!! Wow that was a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you all stay tuned for my next chapter…and to let some of you know…as of now I will have Master Roshi in this fic since I have had 2 people ask for him and I have had no other people say other wise…so you can except him later on. 


	11. Battles End…and the winner is…

Disclaimer- Yes! I own all DBZ!!! I am Akira Toriyama!!! WAAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! o.O or maybe im not…let me check…nope..no royalties…no money…yea..I don't own any of it….*sobs* _  
  
  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ here once again folks. Well I had to stop that last chapter where it was because I didn't want to be to incredibly long and I have some ideas on how it should end in this chapter. Well I hope some of you have read my post on my own review for this story and if you have not please do. Well enough of the rambling and on with the FIC!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 11  
  
1.1 Battles End…and the winner is…  
  
  
  
  
  
Both warriors stood their place in the air above the tower of Kami. They knew that this next round could determine who would live. Both summoning their inner energy for their most fatal of attacks. Vegeta began to feel pain coming from his body as the energy was beginning to strain his damaged form.  
  
Ignoring the pain that was making it self evident from his few flickers of grimacing. Vegeta let out a mighty roar as he flew towards his opponent, the beast from the Nexus.  
  
Krell being caught off guard quickly put his hands up to block the impending blow. Bracing himself he was confused for a brief moment when all he saw was an after image slow dissipate as it went through his body.  
  
Going wide eyed, Krell quickly used his own ki to fly backwards as he saw the saiyajin prince come down on his own after image with a flying knee straight down on the head.  
  
"Damn it!" cursed Vegeta. He had not expected the creature to counter that move so quickly. Frowning even more, his saiyajin blood boiled full of hate and passion as he planned his next course of attack.  
  
Both warriors once again met each others menacing glances at each other. With a sudden explosion due to both of them breaking the sound barrier at once there was an explosion of power as both massive energies collided. At this point both were dead even. Not one gaining a distinct advantage over the other.  
  
--------------------------------------------On Kami's Tower----------------- -----------------------  
  
Jin was getting very annoyed. He wanted to help in someway. Sure he hated the little cocky bastard but still if anyone was going to kick his ass first it was going to be him. Jin with a big breath was about to run forward so he could try and distract the creature but was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder and held him there. Looking back he met the gaze of Dende.  
  
"You can not. Your choice of helping your friend is admirable but I am afraid that it would do more harm then good Jin. Please have patience and have faith in the young saiyajin." Commented the elderly Namek.  
  
"How can you just stand here? You said we had to be a team yet you let him battle by himself? You are the guardian of earth supposedly but yet you do nothing to help one of your supposed protectors of earth. Why?!" asked a infuriated Jin.  
  
"Jin…I understand your anger for not being able to help out Vegeta. You must understand though that although I am the guardian of earth I am just merely an overseer. You 4 are the true guardians of earth. Long ago when I was but a small child I was summoned to become the new guardian of earth as the old one merged with another of my kind who also served as a protector. They always defended the earth when it was in peril, and they always succeeded. You see I can only do so much and I am doing what is in my power as the Kami of the earth. I am recruiting its own people to protect it. If you do not understand you will in the future. You shall see that it will give you strength. But at the event that is before us. Just wait and be patient…you are not yet strong enough." Spoke the elder.  
  
Jin was tore between what he wanted to do and heeding the words of the guardian of earth. Clenching his jaw and fists he decided to stay put…for now. Calming down a bit he continued to stare up into the sky and observe the battle.  
  
----------------------------------------------Skies of Earth---------------- ---------------------------  
  
Explosion after explosion happened as the fighters exchanged blows and blocks. After 10 minutes of non-stop fighting, neither one of them had yet gained an advantage. Vegeta came in with a sidekick but Krell managed to push the kick to the side and get the saiyajin in a bear hug from behind.  
  
Vegeta quickly slamming his head into the nose of Krell was able squirm free and make some space. Feeling he had enough, swung around with an elbow to the side of the head of the beast. Feeling it made contact, Vegeta quickly did a backwards flip and gave Krell a powerful kick to the chin.  
  
Vegeta grinned as his enemy went flying in the air. The no ouji soon began shooting balls of ki at his enemy at a frightening rate. A solid field of bright yellow light engulfed Krell is the globe grew bigger as more and more ki attacks ventured into it. Stopping after a few minutes. Vegeta panted as he carefully watched the smoke clear.  
  
Growling he saw the all to familiar figure. Floating there with its arms crossed over its face. Its body was sizzling and smoking, but soon faded as a strong breeze came along. Slowly bringing his arms down, Krell opened his ever-emotionless eyes. Letting a low rumble growl emanate from his throat, he cracked his neck.  
  
"What is it saiyajin? Did you think that weak attack would truly destroy me?" was the only remark from the Nexus warrior made before he phased out.  
  
Wide eyed, Vegeta was soon hit with a kick to the back of the head. The pain was harsh as the no ouji fell with speed back towards the lookout. Krell soon followed as he readied his next attack.  
  
Vegeta nearing the lookout rolled in air and landed on his feet for a split second as he sprung back in the air with help from his ki. Krell soon felt his breathe leave his lungs as Vegeta came in with an elbow to the stomach of the beast. Trying to keep focus Krell stopped Vegeta's momentum by boxing the saiyajins ears and giving him a head-butt.  
  
Both warriors stopped in mid-air both feeling the effects of this long battle. They knew that this was the time when being tired would allow the other to capitalize on the their mistakes. Vegeta was the first to break the silence as he flew and rid the distance between them with a knee.  
  
Krell blocked with his left arm and brandished his claws on his right and swept in a wide arc. Vegeta seeing this blocked with both of his hands and came across Krells head with a sidekick. Excepting the blow, he grabbed the saiyajins leg with his left hand and forced him down to his knee.  
  
Gasping for breath, Vegeta scissored his legs breaking the grasp. He then rolled backwards and propelled himself with an upper cut followed with a backhand strike and finally with an enormous blast to the beast's head.  
  
Vegeta tried to keep his eyes open but soon submitted in hopes of not getting blinded by his own attack. He was shocked and angered as a hand reached and grabbed his own arms that were protecting him as Krell soon countered with his own purplish blast to the body of the no ouji.  
  
Feeling the ki burn Vegeta sensed out his enemy and repaid the favor with another blast at close range. The two continued the ki hit for hit but soon both fell as they reached for each other and let loose their attacks at the same time causing a blast that covered the skies with rays of yellow and purple.  
  
Both bodies hit the ground making craters as smoke rose from the ground. Seeing this, Jin ran to the body of his comrade in arms. On closer examination it looked as if Vegeta was dead. His blue fighting uniform was torn and shredded in multiple spots, his white gloves were torn at the knuckles and palms, blood was coming out from the top of his head and other various places, and his face was covered in bruises.  
  
With a ping of fear that he may be dead, Jin shook the saiyajin while calling his name.  
  
"Vegeta, wake your ass up kid!"  
  
The no ouji feeling the shaking slowly opened his eyes. Trying to get in focus, he saw the face of the wolf-man. Realizing what had just happened, his eyes fully snapped open once he knew that Krell was still here. Quickly raising he soon clutched his side and grimaced as he felt his ribs being a casualty of the previous round.  
  
"Get away form me! It still lives!" said Vegeta through clenched teeth. He pushed Jin off from him as he slowly made his way to the other smoking crater. Jin was then angered, as the punk had spat the concern that he had shown him back into his face.  
  
"You fucking prick! I'm trying to help you and you do this!" Growled Jin as he bared his canines.  
  
Vegeta not paying attention to the insults made it to the crater to only look in shock as there was no body laying in there. Feeling around frantically for the beast's energy he quickly turned around and saw where it was.  
  
It felt as if time slowed down to the point of stopping as Vegeta used all his energy to make his way to Jin who seemed the next target of the beast. Jin was oblivious as Krell was coming down on him with both of his claws.  
  
Jin confused on why Vegeta was looking in his direction looked up and stood in fear as he saw the giant beast coming down for him.  
  
Vegeta continued to sprint to Jin while ignoring the burning pain of his ribs. Reaching his hands out to push him out of the way, Vegeta used his ki to fly towards the wolf-man. The no ouji looked up as he made contact with Jin and saw Krell with a satanic smirk that made the prince shiver for a second. As Vegeta made contact with his ally, he pushed him out of the way at the exact time Krell's claws came down in the spot where Jin was.  
  
Instead of fur-covered flesh, the claws penetrated and pinned the no ouji's arm to the concrete.  
  
Blood spewed from the wound and covered Krells arms. Smirking in delight, the Nexus fighter enjoyed the saiyajins cry of pain as it echoed through out the lookout.  
  
Vegeta clutched at his arm that was twitching. Looking up he was mere inches from the face of his enemy. Grinning, Krell dug his claws even deeper into the wound, which earned him another muffled cry of pain from the saiyajin.  
  
"This is where you die saiyajin! I have had enough of you and it is now time to end this battle. Farewell!" commented the beast as he raised his free arm above the prince's chest ready to end his life.  
  
Grunting in pain, it soon sounded like muffled laughing coming from Vegeta. He soon closed his eyes as he cackled. Confused, Krell looked upon his beaten foe.  
  
"Do you find your demise amusing?" questioned Krell with a cold tone.  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, Vegeta formed his all to familiar smirk as he began to lift his arm that was pinned to ground.  
  
"One…thing..that I told…you never to do…was to count…a…SAIYAJIN OUT!" Vegeta said softly at first but then screamed at the end as he tapped into an unknown power that made its self evident through his anger and lust for battle.  
  
Krell stared in disbelief as the saiyajin was slowly raising his arm that was pinned down. Forcing down on it, the saiyajin continued to rise as his golden aura returned around him. Debris and ruble began to rise as the no ouji's power continued to rise as he rose from the ground.  
  
Krell roared as he powered up to max as he continued to have a grasp of the prince.  
  
Vegeta soon took control as he freed his arm of the claw that was in him.  
  
"Now you die beast!" was the only thing Vegeta said as he went for his final assault on Krell.  
  
Krell was keeping up with the no ouji but was slowly loosing power. He could not figure out how the saiyajin had this power left. There last round had weakened them both considerably. Now he fought as if he was fresh. This was the first time in the Nexus warrior's life that he was worried about a battle.  
  
Vegeta caught the warrior off guard and began his unrelenting assault. He gave him a double axe handled blow to the back of the head, thus making the warrior fall to all four. He continued with an uppercut to the throat which earned a grunt of pain. Vegeta grabbed the top of Krell's head and repeatedly slammed his knee multiple times and finished with a haymaker that sent the Nexus warrior flying off the side of the lookout.  
  
Deciding it was not over quite yet; Vegeta phased out and reappeared below Krell that was falling to the ground below Kami's tower. Vegeta then kicked the back of Krell that resulted in the warrior to spit blood as he went wide-eyed from the pain.  
  
"This is it beast! You're done!" was the last comment the saiyajin no ouji said as he raised both of his hands above his head and transferred all of his power into this one blast.  
  
With one mighty yell the no ouji let the massive blast race from his hands to the flying form of the nexus beast. The sky turned from the normal blue to a bright golden glow as the blast raced past the lookout and up towards it's target.  
  
Krell regaining focus from the hit rolled over and saw the blast. Knowing a blast that size was too much, he knew that there was only one way to die; as a warrior fighting till the bitter end. Placing his hands out in front of him he gathered all the energy he could and fired his largest blast.  
  
Watching the blast head towards the saiyajins he witnessed it get instantly vaporized by its larger counterpart. Seeing the large blast mere feet away, Krell dove head first in his last attempt to battle the prince.  
  
Vegeta saw the beast from the Nexus shoot at his own attack and smirked, as it had no effect. Knowing that Krell was exhausted from there last encounter he knew that there was no escape for him and watched as he attempted one more move…Flying into the blast its self.  
  
Vegeta went wide-eyed when he saw the shadow of the beast coming towards him through his blast, but soon it disappeared as the blast detonated in a brilliant light that lit the whole area for 20 seconds.  
  
The battle worn saiyajin waited for the light to dissipate and when it did he saw nothing in the blasts wake. He had done it. He showed the creature from the Nexus that the saiyajin race was the best and that it welcomed all comers. With barely any energy left, Vegeta made his way back to the lookout and collapsed on the ground, groggily looking up he saw the others race to him as he fell into a unconscious sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note~ Hey all! Well sorry for this chapter being so short but I wanted to end this fight so I can get started on the rest of the story which is flowing quite good through my head right now! Please! Please! Please! Read and Review my story!!!!! That would make me soooo happy!!! Well get ready for the next chapter! That's it for now!! 


	12. Change it up

Disclaimer~ I do not own any DBZ rights.But I do own my own Characters so there!  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ here. Hey all.Sorry for the very long delay in the update of this story but there has been a lot of things happening such as the whole military thing.yea yea yea, I know some of you may be thinking that isn't a good enough of a reason but hey, live with it. This chapter is so so in my opinion and its just giving it a little breather from the action.you know how they do it in the series.in any case we are going to be going deeper in the plot in the later chapters so just be patient with me.another thing slowing me down in updates is the whole social life thing, especially now that I have a girlfriend ^_^ not saying that is a bad thing but you know .well anyways I will hopefully have another chapter out within a week so stay tuned!!!! Well here is the chapter.peace out for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Change it up"  
  
  
  
----------------------------------6 month mark in the Room of S&T----------- ------------------  
  
Goku and Ajax had been training non-stop for the past 4 days. Taking a breather, the tired warriors planned on grabbing some food and going to sleep for a bit before they resumed there training. Goku was worried for Ajax though. The saiyajin had been noticing his human friend beginning to act more and more paranoid and was looking very pale for the past month. Goku was wondering if it was because of the harsh training environment of the room. Dendi had explained to them that they may not be able to spend the whole year in their because of the strange effects.  
  
Sitting down, both men ate and drank in silence. Goku looking up at Ajax noticed the zombie like face of the human fighter. He had to admire him, Ajax had been training so hard for the past 6 months and his progress had shown his dedication. Goku was about to take a drink from his glass when a sudden explosion of energy entranced him thus making him drop his glass, which shattered on contact with the floor.  
  
Ajax quickly snapped his head up and looked at Goku with a concerned look.  
  
"Goku? Are you all right? What's the matter?"  
  
"It's.Vegeta! His power is fading fast! It's almost down to nothing! Oh no! It's that other Ki that we faced a few months back! But..but.its gone now.I think Vegeta beat him!" exclaimed Goku who's voice was filled with mixed emotions.  
  
------------------------------------------------Real World------------------ ---------------------------  
  
Vegeta was floating through a black empty void, as he was deep in unconsciousness the thoughts of his battle filled his head. His sub- consciousness played images of himself meeting his long since dead ancestor. He was abruptly pulled from this image as the smelling salts that he was exposed to did their job.  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, Vegeta tried to recognize his surroundings. It was very cool in this place and he was in a bed. He looked up and saw the little black man. Trying to speak, his throat was very dry; reaching up he was soon fed something very small. With no strength to really speak, Vegeta just began to slowly chew the object, as it was rather tough to crunch. When it was in small enough bits he swallowed.  
  
Then it hit him. A burst of life that was like nothing he had ever felt before. The pain that engulfed his body soon faded and was replaced with new vigor. Snapping his eyes open he felt his muscles bulge and his mind no longer clouded with the effects of the grueling battle.  
  
"OO good Vegeta! You are feeling better!" exclaimed Mr. Popo as he clapped his hands together.  
  
"Please come with me!" he continued as he headed towards the door that led to Dende and Jin.  
  
Rising out of bed, Vegeta examined himself and saw that his battle uniform was torn in many places and had splotches of dried blood but no cuts. Smirking he followed the short black man.  
  
As the no ouji stepped outside he saw the damage that was done to the lookout. A few craters and lots of debris, with a smirk he saw the Namek and the wolf-man.  
  
"Ah Vegeta, I see the Senzu bean did its job. You look much better." Commented the elderly Namek.  
  
"I suppose I have you to thank?" commented the saiyajin as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Actually you have Korin to thank. He is the one that harvests the beans. In any case, I must congratulate you on your victory over the beast. I can see the power of Vegeta in you from your battle.  
  
"Well he underestimated me and did not heed my words the first time.in any case the beast is dead and I am alive. Have the other come out of the Chamber yet?" questioned Vegeta. It seemed to him that the battle meant nothing to him as he asked about the others.  
  
With an amused look in his eyes, Kami walked out into the sun as he made his way to the chamber doors.  
  
"No they have not, but give them time, they will be out soon enough."  
  
Sighing Vegeta made his way towards the doors as well and was greeted by Jin.  
  
"Hey kid." spoke Jin; he seemed to be pondering something as he began to speak. Vegeta eyed him as he stopped.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for saving my hide back there." Finally spat out Jin as he made eye contact with the prince. Merely nodding, Vegeta brushed past Jin as he sat on the ground looking at the door.  
  
Jin made his way to this partner and sat in front of him. Although he hated to admit it the kid knew how to fight and if they were to spend as much time in that room as possible then he figured might as well cut the bullshit out and have nothing hindering them when they trained.  
  
"Hey.explain to me this whole ki thing. Tell me know so I can at least start to practice so we have more time to spar then for chit chat."  
  
Eyeing the wolf-man, Vegeta closed his eyes as he lay back against the pillar. An awkward silence hovered above them and Jin was starting to become angered again seeing how Vegeta was ignoring him at first glance. Jin was about to say something when Vegeta began.  
  
"Ki is very simple to understand."  
  
Vegeta continued his talk as they both waited for their turn in the room.  
  
------------------------------------------Underwater Base------------------- ------------------------  
  
"Sir.I think you should see this." A tall but gangly being said with a raspy voice as it monitored a screen filled with foreign symbols.  
  
Xeno, preoccupied with his current task asked nonchalantly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Krell's energy signature, sir. It's gone"  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Xeno. This was bad, he had been sure that Krell would have no trouble with the task that he was given. This was a very unfortunate turn of events. Not for the fact that Krell had seemed to die, but for the fact that he would have to report to the Master about the failure of the mission. Frantically thinking, Xeno quickly left the chambers and prepared his report that he would have to give to his master.  
  
------------------------------------------Room of Spirit and Time----------- -----------------------  
  
Ajax had just finished a set of evasive maneuvers before it struck him again. The anxiety. He had been having extreme trouble keeping focus as of late. He would be in the middle of a routine then it would come again. He had been getting cold chills and had been hallucinating about the thing that he had fought before. He had swore that he had seen it in this room but after shaking his head and concentrating he had seen it disappear.  
  
"Ajax.what's wrong?" asked Goku as he stopped mid stride in a kata.  
  
"Noth..nothing Goku." Stuttered Ajax as he continued his training. In the back of his mind he was wondering if these were the effects that Dendi had told them about 6 months back. Shaking those thoughts further from his head Ajx began his new combination attack.  
  
Striking the air where his would-be opponent was, Ajax finished with a new attack he had been developing.  
  
"RENAELC WAVE FIRE!" screamed the human as he put his hands out in front of him. Multi-colored waves came from each hand snaking their way in the air to their would be target in a way that would make them extremely difficult to anticipate; they soon hit their mark and exploded in a bright display of colors.  
  
Panting, Ajax was noticing that the attack drained a significant amount of energy from him. As he landed he continued his rigorous training workout. He had to admit, his martial arts had improved quite a bit but he wondered if there was a new style that he could learn. The current style worked well, but it did not leave much for improvisation and combining moves. Deciding to think about it later he came in with a side step elbow combination then going through with a sidekick.  
  
Goku had been watching Ajax the whole time. He had been sensing strange vibes coming from him. Them being in the room for 6 months had allowed them to know each other's ki's very well and to get a kindred kind of bond seeing how they were now the new protectors of Earth. Goku continued his training as well but always kept a watchful eye on his friend.  
  
--------------------------------------------Kami's Tower-------------------- -------------------------  
  
"..and so you see that is the fundamentals of ki" finished Vegeta as he rose from the ground. It had been quite a surprise to see that Jin had been able to understand so well about the basics. Maybe he wasn't THAT bad after all.  
  
"Alright.sound easy enough. I'll give it a try when we get into that room. Now though, I'm going to get as much rest as I can." Said Jin as he lay on his back once again before the attack by Krell.  
  
Vegeta had just remembered that bag that he had gotten from Krell when they had their first encounter back at the stadium. Walking back to the main structure on the lookout, Vegeta grabbed it, sat down and examined it closely. Yes it was true that he was a saiyajin warrior but he was also the child of the owners of Capsule Corps. Which prompted that he did have at least an above average knowledge of mechanics, chemicals, and science theories.  
  
"Wonder what he wanted with this." questioned the saiyajin no ouji with a thoughtful expression.  
  
The four vials were safe within their protective cases and the other pieces equipment were intact as much as Vegeta could tell. As he continued his thinking the doors from the room of Spirit and Time burst open as Goku came through carrying a babbling and pale Ajax.  
  
Vegeta shot up at the site of his friend and they're other brother in arms. Quickly examining both he swiftly walked over to them as Goku laid down Ajax a few feet from the door.  
  
"What happened kid?" asked a concerned Jin as he looked at his friends. Goku had a grave expression on his face as they both looked down and saw the contorted face of pain on Ajax as he mumbled nonsense.  
  
With a serious face Goku explained to the group that the room of Spirit and Time had finally caught up with Ajax thus rendering him in a vegetable state and he had to get him out of there before things got even worse. With a nod, Vegeta walked up to his long time friend and explained what had happened while they were waiting for them  
  
"I felt both of your ki's.but I knew you had won!" exclaimed Goku as he continued to listen to his friend's story about his fight between himself and the beast from the Nexus.  
  
"Well I am sure since he is dead we may get some more unwelcomed company... so keep on your toes Goku." Added Vegeta as he and Jin made their way to the new training area.  
  
"Oh yea, Goku.why don't you go check up on the girls? I bet they are worried." Yelled Vegeta before he went through the doors.  
  
"Alright Vegeta, I will! Make sure you guys be careful, its really really weird in there! The air feels really heavy to breathe and it changes temperature all the time, but its awesome training!" added Goku as he waved bye to his friend.  
  
With that, Vegeta looked towards Jin and signaled for him to follow as they entered their new home for hopefully at least 6 months.  
  
  
  
Authors Note~ Hey all, well I know that was extremely short but bare with me, things are going to heat up again very soon so stay tuned! And also make sure you give me those all mighty important reviews!!!!! 


End file.
